Red Feather Mine
by AmberLS123
Summary: Inspired by the original story of Robin Hood played by different OCs of the GMD fandom. Rated for violence/mild language/mature themes. Cover image (c)NightMagican.
1. Chapter 1

John Mikkelsen wiped the sweat from his brow as he paused from working in his garden, the sun beating down on him. He shook his head, leaning against the rake he had been using. It looked like it would be a small crop again this year, just barely enough to keep him and his family alive...

"_John!_"

The sound of his wife calling him urgently caused John's head to whip up. Seeing the look of alarm on her face John dropped the tool and sprinted to the house where Fern stood with their son Caraway in the backdoor. Once he reached her John cupped her face in concern. "What is it, Fern? What's wrong?"

"I-It's the Sheriff…" Fern whispered, panic rising in her voice as she trembled.

John's heart raced as he glanced over her shoulder where he could see the Sheriff approaching down the road with a group of armed guards. He growled in frustration and then turned back to Fern. "Stay here," he instructed, but before he could take another step the front door burst open. John lowered his ears but didn't dare protest as the guards forced their way inside his home, knowing that any resistance would be seen as treason. He placed himself in front of his wife and child as the Sheriff himself entered, boots thumping against the floor.

"What the hell do you want Sheriff?" John asked, glaring at the red furred mouse. "Come out from that castle to prey on the poor people of Nottingham?"

"I've only come to collect what is due," the Sheriff answered, his hand coming to rest on the sword by his side. "I suggest you pay up without a fuss, and you can get back to your pitiful lives."

"Please, Sheriff Ray, sir," Fern spoke up, clinging to John's sleeve. "We're barely making it as it is. We can't even buy our own food, we have to grow it ourselves to keep from starving."

"I'm just doing my duty, madam," Ray answered, his ears lowering.

"Collecting taxes for that arrogant, greedy Prince Fane?!" John growled.

"I'm warning you, peasant," Ray glared as his guards fingered their weapons. "Another outburst like that and you'll be charged with high treason."

"You've already taken everything we have!" John retorted. "I have nothing left to give you."

"If you cannot pay, then I shall have to place you under arrest."

"Wh-What?!"

With a nod to the guards Ray gave the order to seize John. As the guards grabbed him John immediately put up a fight, thrashing about in their grip, but was soon beaten into submission. Fern watched horrified as John was forced on his knees and put into chains, panting in exhaustion after the small scuffle.

"Search the house," Ray ordered, keeping a tight grip on the chain around John's neck. The little family could only watch helplessly as their home was ransacked from the inside out. A few minutes later a guard presented a small bag with coins to Ray.

"Well, well; what have we got here?" Ray remarked as he pocketed the coins into a pouch by his side. "Looks like you were hiding something after all."

"You thieving bastards," John hissed, straining against the chains.

Before Fern could stop him Caraway squirmed out of her arms and ran across the room to John, his little hands clutching John's shirt as he clung on tightly. John lowered his head and nuzzled Caraway gently, unable to move because of his hands bound behind his back.

Ray looked away briefly from the scene, swallowing his guilt. When he looked back he was surprised to see Caraway glaring up at him while hugging his father. "Robin Hood will get you," the little boy announced confidently, causing Ray's eyes to widen.

"Robin Hood?" Ray repeated.

"Yeah. He always beats bad guys like you."

"Is that so?" Ray chuckled, kneeling down in front of Caraway. "Then where is your hero now?"

"H-He will come," Caraway insisted, though his voice wavered as he hugged John more tightly. Ray sighed in exasperation and grabbed Caraway's collar, making the little mouse give out a squeak of dismay as Ray pulled him away from John.

"Time to go," Ray instructed, pulling John up off the floor and pushing him toward the door with his sword prodding at his back.

"Wait!" Fern yelled, reaching a hand out. "You've got your money so let John go!"

"He was arrested for not having the money," Ray said over his shoulder, "and then for lying and hiding it."

"Then what can I do to earn his freedom?" Fern asked desperately. "When can I get him back?"

"After the extra tax is paid off."

"B-But he can't pay it if he's in prison! John is the provider of our family; how am I supposed to come up with that kind of money?!"

"You can always try another profession..." Fern gasped and looked away in disgust as Ray eyed her body. "Send your boy to one of the poorhouses to pay off the debt while you work the streets."

"Why you-!" John snarled, but was cut off and groaned as a guard punched him in the stomach to silence him.

"You'll be sorry!" Caraway yelled. "You're nothing but the Prince's little guard dog!"

Ray spun around and stared wide-eyed at the boy, who stood up as straight as he could to look taller and brave. He was only acting as children do, repeating something he had heard his father say once. But that fact that he was only a child didn't register in Ray's mind as he reacted out of anger, lifting his hand to slap Caraway.

"Uh, sir?" one of the guards called, causing Ray to stop. "We've finished searching the house."

"Right..." Ray took a deep breath, then straightened back up and turned away from Fern and Caraway. "Let's go," he ordered, and the guards obeyed. Fern sank to her knees and cried as Caraway shook in fear from almost being hit, watching them drag John out the door.

"P-Please, don't do this!" Fern begged, standing in the door as they made ready to leave. "Please have mercy Sheriff, I beg you!"

Ray grabbed the reigns of his horse Dagmar, but paused before mounting him, his head swimming and feeling slightly dizzy as Fern's pleas rang in his ears. He had almost struck a child... Giving a small sigh Ray shook his head and jumped up on Dagmar. "Good day, Mrs. Mikkelsen," he replied before riding away with the others following close behind.

Ray rode in silence as he and his posse walked through town, staring blankly ahead as the scene back at the Mikkelsen's replayed over and over in his mind. Then the voice of one of his guards broke through his thoughts.

"Sheriff? What if Robin Hood really does come?"

"Simple," Ray answered. "We kill him."

"Like we haven't had that chance many times..." another guard muttered.

Ray glared when he heard John chuckle. "If he dares to cross my path again I'll prove that he bleeds just like everyone else," Ray snapped, causing the guards to fall into an awkward silence. They rode on through the town stopping at each house as they went. Ray went into the last house and collected the money as usual, going by himself this time and leaving the others outside to guard John. But when he came back out he was not prepared for the scene in front of him.

The few guards who were still conscious groaned, their bodies scattered around the area. Ray walked around in stupor, unable to believe his eyes. He grabbed one of the guards and screamed at them.

"What the hell happened?! Where is my prisoner?!" He looked around and grew more panicked. "And where is the money?!" The guard only moaned in response and Ray tossed him aside with a frustrated grunt. Then a familiar flash of red caught his eyes and Ray knelt down beside the guard again. Pinned to the guard's tunic was a brilliant red feather. With a trembling hand Ray picked up the feather and stared at it dumbfounded, feeling his heart pound. This was his calling card. He had been here... Throwing the feather away, Ray threw his head back with a yell, knowing exactly who the culprit was.

"ROBIN HOOD!"

Fern sighed sadly as she swept the cottage, trying to clean up the mess the guards had left in their wake. Poor John had worked so hard in that garden and they had even wrecked it as well...

"Mom?"

Fern quickly wiped away her tears as Caraway came up to her. "What is it, darling?"

"Do you think Robin Hood would help us rescue dad?"

"I'm sure he would," Fern smiled.

"How do we find him and ask him?" Caraway asked with big eyes.

"I'm not sure, dear. They say he lives somewhere in Sherwood Forest, but no one knows where for sure. He just somehow always shows up when he's most needed."

Caraway's ears folded back. "We needed him today."

"Oh, Caraway," Fern said, hugging him comfortingly as she felt her own heart breaking. She stroked his head gently, trying to comfort him and herself. "It'll be alright, you'll see. What would your dad say if he saw us crying like this?"

"He'd say stop being sad and get over here and give me a hug!"

Both mice looked up startled at the familiar voice. Fern's mouth fell open in shock, and Caraway smiled big as he ran to the mouse. "Dad!"

"John?" Fern whispered, still sitting in shock. John carried Caraway over to her and knelt down on the floor, taking them both in his arms. "John!" Fern cried, tears streaming down her face as he kissed her tenderly.

"Ew, stop it dad," Caraway protested, causing John to laugh and kiss her again.

"B-But how...?!" Fern asked in confusion.

"I had a little help," John replied, looking back toward the door with a smile. Fern and Caraway followed his gaze to see a mouse leaning casually against the doorway. Fern watched the cloaked stranger nervously, but Caraway's eyes grew wide and a smile spread on his face as he saw the bow and quiver of arrows across the mouse's back.

"Robin Hood!" Caraway said happily, wriggling out of Fern's arms and running to him excitedly. "I knew you would come!"

"Did you now?" the mouse chuckled, kneeling down in front of the boy.

"I bet you beat up that mean old sheriff good," Caraway remarked, eyeing the big bow with awe.

"I'm afraid the Sheriff got away this time," Robin admitted with a mischievous smile. "The guards, not so much."

Caraway nodded, beaming happily. "Thanks for saving my dad," he added, fiddling with his tail sheepishly. "I want to be just like you when I grow up."

"I'm sure you'll be even better than me, someday," Robin smiled. Caraway stood up on his tiptoes, trying to see Robin's face, but under the hood of the cloak he could only see his eyes.

"Why do you hide your face?" Caraway asked innocently.

"Caraway..." John said, but Robin only chuckled.

"It's to hide my real identity, so the bad guys won't know who I am," Robin replied. "Anyone could be Robin Hood."

"Even me?" Caraway asked. He watched interested as he pulled a red feather from inside his coat and put it behind his ear.

"Even you," Robin nodded, making Caraway grin.

Caraway ran to his parents to show it to them. "Look what Robin Hood gave me!" he said excitedly, running around the room pretending to fight bad guys. He poked a sack of potatoes using a stick like it was a sword. "Take that, Sheriff Ray!"

Robin's ears lowered. "Don't be so hard on the Sheriff."

Caraway turned in surprise. "Why? He tried to take dad away!"

"I know, but you have to look deeper. Everyone has some good in them. So try not to be so angry with the sheriff, ok?"

Caraway seemed to give it some thought and then nodded solemnly before running off to keep playing. Robin smiled watching him.

"I owe you my life," John said, holding his arm around Fern's waist.

"How can we ever thank you?" Fern added gratefully.

"I only wish there was more I could do," Robin replied with a rueful smile. Fern and John gasped as he pulled out a bag of coins and placed it in their hands. "This should keep the Sheriff off your backs for a while," he added. Robin blushed when Fern hugged him suddenly.

"Thank you," John whispered in awe, bowing a little with Fern in respect and thankfulness. Robin's eyes widened. He'd never had anyone do that to him before...

"Just keep your heads up," Robin smiled, taking their hands and standing them up again. "Someday everything will be right in Nottingham again. I promise."

The little family watched as the cloaked figure left their home. Pausing at the edge of the forest, Robin turned and saw the trio waving goodbye. He smiled; he loved this feeling of happiness after helping those who needed him. But Robin Hood's work wasn't done yet. Giving a small salute, Robin disappeared into the shadows of the forest.  
...

* * *

**Author's Notes: This is based on an idea NightMagican had and we kind of ran away with it. Plus ever since "Blod and Gold" we always wanted to make a RayxAmber fic so here you go XD**

**Ray, John, and Caraway (c)NightMagican**  
**Fern (c)CherlnIDA**  
**"Robin" and Fane(c)Me (I use quotation marks because that's not his real name...)**

**Story written by me, Nightmagican, and CherlnIDA.**

**Please don't hate Ray in this... he still has a conscious and has reasons for why he has to do these things that will make sense later...**

**One other note because several have complained to me in some of my other stories... The cast of this fic is made up entirely of OCs. As of yet we have no plans for Basil or Ratigan or any of the canon GMD characters to show up in this. It's mainly based on the Robin Hood story, and the only reason I have it categorized as a GMD crossover is because these OCs are all GMD OCs. So it's sort of inspired by the GMD universe, only it's set in a medieval time period rather than Victorian. I just want to clarify because a few of my watchers here on have made it VERY clear to me that they DO NOT like OCs.**

**Also THERE WILL BE SLASH in this. Another thing that a reader complained to me about and said I should have given warning before they read 10 chapters of the fic and then a HINT of slash appeared in ch. 11 and they described a simple kiss as "GROSS." The main couple here in "Red Feather Mine" is malexfemale, but there will be one that is malexmale.**

**So if you don't like slash or OCS, this fic is not for you. **

**There will also be a few mature scenes (not too detailed but just in case), and also some violence and torture scenes. If you don't like, don't read. Sorry if I sound rude but I can't please everybody. And I write these fics for fun, so even though we've done research there will be some historical inaccuracies.**

**Now that that's out of the way, I'll try to keep future author's notes as short as possible ^^; **


	2. Chapter 2

The thefts continued on as they had for the last several years. The more wealthy citizens of Nottingham and the nobility were almost afraid to even venture out on the roads for fear of being robbed in their carriages. And no matter how the bandit and his cohorts were outnumbered, they always managed to escape with their prize.

Weeks passed and even with the large bounty on his head Robin Hood still remained at large. No one even knew who the mouse was or where he came from. What puzzled the Sheriff most was the motive; why would a criminal risk his own life robbing the rich nobility only to give the wealth away to the poor? Why not keep it for himself? Whatever his reasons, the Sheriff of Nottingham would be the one to capture the elusive thief, Ray swore as he leaned forward resting on the horn of the saddle holding the red feather in hand. He spinned the feather around, looking at it shining in the sunlight. The horses suddenly lifted their heads and their ears where rotating around to catch even the slightest sound. Ray gently petted its neck.

"Do you hear anything Ragnar?" he asked his horse. "Stay alert!" Ray instructed to the guards following him, who kept glancing around nervously, jumping at every sound. Ray scoffed and rode onward until he heard a muffled sound from behind him. The entire posse turned around to find the last horse in line standing by itself, its rider suddenly gone; along with the bags of money that had been hanging by the horse's saddle.

"H-He's here...!" one of the soldiers gasped in fear.

Ray grabbed the unfortunate mouse's shirt and growled in his face. "You're going to let one mouse scare you?"

"They say he has more followers now," another piped up. "A band of thieves!"

"So what?!" Ray retorted, pushing the guard he was holding away. "You're supposed to be the King's guardsmen, so start acting like it! Now shut up and keep moving!"

The soldiers obeyed and followed the Sheriff's orders, though a heavy silence fell over the troupe as they rode on. Ray glared at his men to keep them in line, but even he had a bad feeling. He started again when someone yelled and turned to see another empty saddle, with more money missing.

"Up there, in the trees!" someone yelled, and every head turned upward where the leaves rustled overhead. Several guards grabbed their weapons and notched arrows to their bows but Ray stopped them after one let an arrow fly into the trees.  
"Don't shoot unless you can actually see your target, idiots!" Ray snapped. "It's just the wind. Keep your heads down and move on."

The group continued on the path to the castle, although by now even the horses were on edge, neighing and stomping their feet nervously. And much to Ray's dismay, minutes later the same thing happened again to the last guard in line. And again. Twice more it happened, and finally Ray lost his temper. Cursing at the guards in his native Danish tongue Ray moved to the back of the line himself. Half an hour passed with no mishaps, and Ray smiled confidently. It looked like the so-called king of thieves wasn't brave enough to take on a stronger opponent like him…

The fur on the back of Ray's neck stood on end as he suddenly felt a presence behind him. Glancing down out of the corner of his eye he saw a hand take the bag of coins hanging from his belt. In one swift move Ray unsheathed his sword and spun around where a figure hanging suspended from a rope tied around their waist from the trees, clutching Ray's bag in their hands. Ray's blade sliced through the rope, causing the mouse to drop to the ground with a grunt. The hooded figure rolled away and reached for an arrow in his quiver to notch into his bow but froze as the guards had him surrounded in an instant with their own weapons aimed at him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Ray warned. The mouse glared at him for a moment but obediently lowered his hands, letting both arms hang by his side, though he still clutched the bow in one hand and the bag of coins in the other. Ray studied the cloaked mouse for a moment and then smiled wide when he saw a familiar red feather hanging from a string like a necklace.

"So you're the infamous Robin Hood…"

"The one and only," the other answered, bowing with a flourish. Ray's eyebrows lifted in surprise. He had expected the thief to be a big and brawny sort, yet the mouse standing before him was a gangly youth whose voice was too high pitched to belong to an adult male. Ray could hardly believe his eyes; this so-called Robin Hood was just a kid!

Ray chuckled in amusement. "Funny, I thought you'd be taller."

"I could say the same about you," the young mouse shot back cheekily.

Ray's fur bristled and he drew his sword from its sheath. Boy or not, this mouse had to pay for his misdeeds. "You're under arrest for high crimes against the crown; stealing from nobility, destroying castle property, making a mockery of the royal name…" Ray's blood boiled when Robin put a hand over his mouth and yawned, appearing to be bored. "That cocky attitude of yours will change by the time Prince Fane is finished with you."

"You're a lot of bark with no bite," Robin remarked smugly. "Tell me, does the phony prince always send his loyal guard dog to do his dirty work? Or are you just in it for the reward money?"

"You dare calling me that! And to answer your question, I do my job to put thieving scum like you in your place!" Ray retorted angrily, pointing at the bags of coins clutched in Robin's hand. "And now that I have finally captured you that reward is as good as mine."

Robin laughed. "Why my dear Sheriff, I had no idea you wanted me so badly."

Ray's face turned scarlet and his fur stood on end. "I've had enough of your mouth, thief!" Ray hissed. "You won't be so talkative after a trip to the gallows. 'Robbing the rich to feed the poor'… You're just a little boy playing dressup."

That seemed to hit a nerve, Ray noticed with satisfaction as Robin's grip tightened on the bow in his other hand. "Looks can be deceiving," he retorted, glaring up at Ray.

"It looks to me like you're outnumbered," Ray replied with a smirk, pointing his sword at Robin's chest. "It would be wise for you to surrender now."

Much to the Sheriff's surprise Robin hung his head for a moment and actually seemed to appear to give in. Ray smiled and was about to give the order to put him in chains, but Robin looked up again with dark brown eyes flashing dangerously, and although Ray could only see his eyes he was sure that the mouse was smiling beneath that hood. "What makes you think I'm alone?"

Ray rose an eyebrow and yelped when two mice jumped down from the trees on the other guards' horses. His own horse Ragnar reared by the surprise and Ray had to hold on for his dear life. "Not so alone now, huh?" Robin smirked.

Once he gained control of Ragnar again Ray looked back to see Robin grab the bag of money and flee. "No!" Ray growled, seeing his prey get away with the other two mice close behind.

"Don't just stand there, you fools! After them!" Ray yelled as he snapped the reins and Ragnar took off. The few guards who were still conscious obeyed and soon Robin heard the sound of the hooves pounding the ground behind him. Robin nodded to the other two, and the three mice suddenly split off in different directions making the guards confused. However Ray suspected Robin would try this tactic and took control of the situation

"You, follow the tall one, and you follow the gray one," Ray instantly ordered, pointing at the soldiers . "You two come with me. Don't let him get away! Wound him if you must, but do not shoot to kill; I want him alive!"

Even with three soldiers and the Sheriff after him on horseback, Robin ran as swift as a deer through the forest, dodging nimbly through the trees and bushes. Ray growled and set his feet in the side of his horse to make it gallop at full speed. _"Efter ham!"_ The horse neighed with its ears back. Determined to catch the thief Ray broke away from the guards and raced ahead on a different path, hoping to cut him off.

_"Hurtigere!"_ Ray urged his horse. Ragnar instantly put on a burst of speed, muscles heaving as he raced through the forest. Robin glanced back over his shoulder and smirked when he saw the guards had fallen behind, but moments later Ray and Ragnar leapt out through the brush, right on Robin's heels. His heart raced as he heard the powerful black Friesian's hooves pounding the ground, and with his very long legs Ragnar had the advantage and speed. With Ray gaining on him so quickly Robin decided to try another strategy and darted through the thick foliage where the horses couldn't follow, but that didn't deter the Sheriff. He and Ragnar followed, leaping over fallen logs and bushes. Ray often had hold his arm up not to be hit by the low branches.

Soon the black Friesian's head was just next to Robin and he could clearly hear the heavy breathing from it. Ray smiled and took his sword out from the sheath and raised it high, one clear stroke on the thief's shoulder would be enough. His smile grew wider the closer he came. He was finally close enough and about the swing the sword when he felt a piercing pain in his head. The horse reared startled and Ray groaned when he felt his head hit the ground and leaves flew up around him. He tried upon his open his eyes, but couldn't see anything other than blurry and a big shadow looming over him as he lost his consciousness. The remaining guards retreated and ran to the castle, passing knocked out colleagues on their way from the ambush.

….

Later, Ray woke up with an agonized groan, his head pounding horribly. He tried to open his eyes but his vision was blurry so he shut them again. He waited a few seconds and tried again, and this time could see a little better. However there was a terrible pain in his left eye and he could only make out things on the right side of his vision. And something wet like blood felt like it was running down the side of his face. He tried to reach up and touch his face, but couldn't move his arms because of a rope wrapped around his torso binding him to a tree. Feeling panicked he began to thrash weakly against the ropes and yelled out in fright when a hand touched his shoulder.

"Shh," a familiar voice said quietly. "It's alright." He turned his head and felt his heart sink when he saw Robin Hood kneeling down beside him. He tried to move again but the pain in his head was just too much. Glancing around at his surroundings Ray saw that it was now nighttime. A small camp was set up nearby with a crackling fire that bathed the area in a warm orange glow. Ray tried to remember what had happened but it was all a blur. He remembered being knocked off of his horse but everything after that was blank...

"Wh-Where's Ragnar?" Ray asked suddenly, causing Robin to stop what he was doing.

"Who?" Robin asked confused.

"Ragnar… w-where is he…?!" Ray repeated, looking around frantically, the motion making him feel dizzy.

"Calm down-" Robin said, holding his hands up.

"No, let me go! I need to find him!" Ray insisted struggling against the ropes, but the effort exhausted him and he slumped over tiredly, letting out a painful moan. "Please let me go," he repeated, his voice quiet and weak. "I n-need him..."

Robin stared in shock at the sight. He'd never imagined that the Sheriff could become so scared and afraid. Looking around in confusion Robin remembered something.

"Is Ragnar your horse?" Ray's ears perked up at the name and Robin took that as a yes. "He's right over there." Ray slowly lifted his head and could barely see Ragnar grazing nearby, his reigns tethered to a tree. "Don't worry, he's not hurt," Robin added, trying to reassure him. Ray let out a small sigh of relief. Robin smiled, a little touched at the Sheriff's concern for his horse, but his ears lowered when Ray winced as his pain flared up again.

"You took a nasty fall," Robin remarked. Ray watched cautiously as the other dipped a cloth into a bowl and held it up for him to see. "This will sting a little, but the herbs will help the swelling go down." Ray tried to turn his head and protest, letting out a small groan. "It will get infected if you don't let me clean it," Robin pointed out.

Ray wanted to resist but his head was throbbing so badly that he didn't have the energy. Robin carefully placed the compress over Ray's eye… or where it used to be, and Ray tensed at the pressure and hissed in pain. But after a little while the cloth felt soothing on his face as the herbs worked. However, the branch had destroyed his left eye completely.

Ray shut his other eye tiredly. Here he was tied up at the mercy of his own prey, who for some unknown reason had enough compassion on him to nurse his injury, and on top of that he was now blinded in one eye. He had never felt so humiliated in his life.

A sudden thought made Ray tremble. What would Prince Fane do when he reported back to the castle? He was already in Fane's bad graces since Robin Hood had shown up; another failure like this surely would not go unpunished.

Then again, what if Robin Hood decided to punish him himself? After all, he was the one who collected the taxes from the poor and imprisoned those who couldn't afford to pay. He had no idea where he was; no one would hear his screams, or know what had happened to his body. It could be days before anyone at the castle even realized he was gone. And by then it might be too late.

Ray glanced at the mouse in front of him again. He was wearing the familiar dull green cloak with the hood covering his head, along with a black cloth covering the nose and mouth, hiding all but his eyes. He was dressed in brownish colored tunic and pants, and wore black knee length boots. The bow and quiver of arrows was lying nearby, but Ray noticed he was still armed with a knife that was tucked in a belt around his narrow waist. Ray's breathing became heavier and his heart raced as he stared at the dagger, wondering if Robin would use it to silence him forever.

"Hey, calm down," Robin said softly, putting a hand on Ray's quivering shoulder. Thinking that it would help calm him Robin slowly removed the hood. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Ray opened his eye when he felt gentle hands touch his cheek and looked up face to face with Robin for the first time. Those familiar dark brown irises were the first thing he noticed, but as he examined the rest of the face Ray froze in shock. The mouse had tan fur with dark brown bangs and a few loose curls framing the face, while the rest was tied back behind their head. Ray stared dumbfounded. The face smiling back at him was not the young adolescent male that Ray had expected, but a...

"Ok, take deep even breaths," the mouse instructed, breaking Ray's thoughts. "You're starting to hyperventilate and I don't want you passing out again."

"Y-You…!" Ray gasped out.

"What's wrong?" the mouse answered, head tilted to one side playfully. "Cat got your tongue?"

"You're a _woman_!" Ray blurted out.

She frowned and opened her mouth to retort but hesitated when Ray winced in pain again. "And you are one lucky mouse," she replied instead, dabbing at his eye with the cloth. "Good thing it only gouged your eye out and didn't go through your thick skull."

"Good?!" Ray exclaimed. "I lost my bloody eye! How can you say that's good…ugh…"

"Calm down," the girl shushed. "You're only hurting yourself worse."

Ray started to protest but his head hurt so badly he could barely even think straight. He reluctantly obeyed and allowed her to continue cleaning the wound.

"A woman," Ray repeated. "All this time I've been outsmarted by a… a..."

"Watch it," the girl warned.

Ray suddenly felt a chill run through him and fear came back into his eye. "If Prince Fane finds out then I'll be-"

"Fane will not find out," she stated firmly. Ray looked up to see a serious look in her eye, and he didn't miss the underlying threat of what would happen if he let her secret get out. What would he do anyway? Tell the Prince that she was behind these crimes all along and that he had been beaten by a woman? That would be suicide.

The girl's face softened when she felt Ray shiver. "Look, I know it's a lot to ask you to keep my secret; but I know that you have a reputation to keep too. So if you won't tell, I won't tell. Deal?"

Ray nodded slightly, then wished he hadn't. Every time he moved his head the pain would get worse. He close his eye tiredly letting his head fall toward his chest, but she caught it and cupped his face gently, holding the cloth to his ruined eye. Ray's head was so full of pain that he simply leaned his face into her hand tiredly, feeling comforted by her soft touch.

"I really am sorry," she added quietly. "About your eye."

"Serves him right," a voice said nearby. "It's time the Sheriff got a taste of his own medicine."

She turned and glared as two mice approached, returning with two horses they had gotten from the ambush. "Be nice, Loran."

"Loran? Oliver Loran?" Ray asked weakly. Loran's ear folded. "The Captain from Bradford. You... but..."

"Shut up kid! " Loran glared and looked back at Robin. "You think he would show the same mercy to you?"

Probably not, Ray thought with his ears folded back. He gulped as the two males glared at him. "What… what are you going to do with me?" he asked nervously. Ray was surprised to see them look to her for the answer. However she looked back and forth at them nervously.

"I'm not sure," she answered. "I'm still thinking about it."

"Why don't we use him to our advantage?" Loran suggested with a grim smile. "Send word to Fane, let him know we have his little dog hostage. Think of what a big ransom we could get for the Sheriff of Nottingham, and then we would give it back to the poor…"

Amber looked back at Ray, feeling torn. Loran had good intentions with wanting to give such wealth like that to the people, but somehow it still felt wrong. "I don't think Fane will agree to bargain with us," Amber finally answered, shaking her head. "And even if he did make a deal I doubt that he would keep his word and he'd end up double crossing us. Maybe we should just let him go," she added more quietly. The other two mice stared in shock for a moment, stunned at her words.

"Let him go? Are you insane?!" the taller mouse blurted out. "Amber you can't be serious!"

Ray looked up at the name. "Bastial," she groaned, rolling her eyes. "Now he knows my real name…" When it hit him Bastial's eyes got wide and he covered his mouth suddenly.

"Way to go genius," Loran reprimanded, hitting the back of Bastial's head making him yelp.

"Ouch! Sorry…" Bastial apologized sheepishly.

"I hate to say it but Bastial's right," Loran sighed. "What the hell are you thinking? After all he's done to make the people of Nottingham suffer you're just gonna let him go free?"

"And he knows your secret now!" Bastial added. "He'll go blabbing it to the whole kingdom!"

"He won't tell," Amber replied, glancing back at Ray with a smile. "Right, Sheriff?"

"R-Right," Ray quickly answered.

"How do you know he's not lying?" Bastial asked skeptically.

"Because… I trust him." Ray looked up in surprise but despite the fact that he was supposed to be the enemy, Amber felt that he was telling the truth. It wasn't because she knew he was afraid of what fate would befall him if the Prince found out; something inside told her that she just could.

"You trust the Prince's loyal guard dog?" Loran scoffed.

"Stop calling me that," Ray said weakly, shutting his eye tight.

"What was that, guard dog?" Loran repeated.

"Please stop..."

"Guard dog!"

"Stop it!"

"That's enough, Loran," Amber warned. Loran suddenly kneeled down and looked into Ray's eye.

"I guess you have the symbol too, soldier?" He asked. Ray looked up and nodded. "Then tell me what the symbol means."

"T-that I swear under the love of God that I will follow the words of my king and what I swear for my king shall be kept at all costs, under pain of death," Ray answered shaking.

"On the contrary. That what you swear to those above your rank shall be kept. Then swear you will not tell!" Loran almost shouted in his face. Ray remained silent and stared into his dark blue eyes. "Swear to your captain!"

"I swear!" Ray almost cried. "I swear I will not tell..." Bonded to the promise he made nine years ago when he joined the army he glanced up at the old captain who looked back with a satisfied smile on his face. Ray hung his head and hated himself for sinking so low, but realized that he really had no other choice and resorted to almost begging. "I-I promise I won't say a word. I will n-never tell your secret, I swear. Please, you must believe me."

Ray winced when Loran chuckled harshly. "You bark and bark, and then when you're beaten you cower with your tail between your legs. Weren't you supposed to be the King's guardsmen? Just look at the guard dog whimpering and crying now."

"I said that's enough!" Amber yelled, leaping to her feet. Even standing up to her full height she only reached his chin, yet she stared the older mouse in the eye without flinching. Loran frowned at her and pointed at Ray.

"I can't believe you're defending him. He's the Sheriff, remember? He steals and ruins lives every day, all for that selfish greedy Prince!"

"He's a mouse like anybody else, and I won't let you bully him," Amber replied evenly. "That makes you no better than those bloody castle guards." Her voice became more soft. "You should know what pain does to people." Loran suddenly fell quiet. "Oliver… You know it." The grey mouse sighed.

"Let me take the horses," Loran scoffed and took the reigns and walked away with them to let them graze with Ragnar. Amber watched concerned as he left.

"Don't worry," Bastial said to cheer her up. "He just needs space." Amber smiled a little. "So... " Bastial rubbed his neck. "You are letting him go?" he asked.

"I'm not sure yet… but I think we should let him stay for a few days; maybe we could get some information, without using torture," she added pointedly for Loran's sake. Bastial nodded.

"Robin… can I take one of the horses?" He asked. "I need to go to town."

"Allen?" Amber smiled. Bastial smiled back and nodded.

"With the money we got today I can pay Mrs. Dutch what she needs to feed him."

"You really are a great mouse, Bastial," she said and held his shoulder.

"Allen is worth more coins than I can afford, but he's the closest thing to a son I ever had," Bastial smiled fondly. "I'm not exactly on anyone's mind, and neither maiden nor man will hold my hand in intimacy. But, I love Allen just like any father would." Amber smiled, her cheeks red as Bastial mounted one of the the horses. Ray followed him until he was out of sight, he sighed and leaned back against the tree and closed his eye.

His ears perked when he heard footsteps and he looked up to see Loran walked with another man and in his hands some hunted down birds.

"It's illegal to hunt in the king's forest!" he glared. "You're both under arrest for-" The sheriff yelped when Loran quickly pointed his bow at him, only a few inches from his eye.

"You're not really in a position to be making threats now are you Sheriff?" Loran smirked and took his bow back. Ray shivered and watched them making the birds ready for dinner. Few hours later Ray could smell the food and hear the water boil over the fire. His own stomach was growling loud, he hadn't got anything to eat but some bread and cheese at the morning. Ray sighed, he was their prisoner. Why should they share their food with him?

Ray closed his eye and tried to forget the hunger. Minutes passed when he felt warmth on his face and the smell of dinner became stronger. He slowly opened his eye and it widened when he saw Amber kneeling in front of him, holding a bowl with the cooked bird.

"You looked hungry." She smiled and gave him the bowl. The rope only tied his torso and upper arms so he still had his forearms and hands free to eat.

"Thank you." Ray blushed and took the bowl. "But..."

"You are my guest and I will not let you starve," Amber said.

"Guest?" Ray chuckled and Amber shrugged blushing.

"I prefer that than prisoner... or hostage."

Ray's ears folded and looked at Ragnar grazing. "Amber… I-I mean Robin." He asked weakly. "Can I… have some rope?"

"For what?"

"Hanging himself..!" Loran coughed from the fire and both Ray and Amber glared at him.

"I just want to make a halter for Ragnar," Ray said. "I don't like he walks around with his saddle and bridle on. It can give him wounds." Amber smiled and gave him some ropes from a bag.

"Shall I bring him to you?" she asked gently.

"Just take the things off him." The sheriff smiled and started to tie the ropes together to make the halter. "He will not go anywhere." Amber got up and walked over the tall black horse and removed the equipment. The horse whinnied happily and trotted over the his owner and gently nuzzled him with his muzzle. Ray smiled and petted him and placed the halter on. "You don't like being tied, do you?" The Friesian stamped its hooves on the ground before it laid down and placed its big head on Ray's lap. "Sometimes you forget you're a horse huh?" He smiled and stroke it's head. Amber walked over and watching them, smiling.

"You think you two will be fine?" She asked and gently stroke his injured eye. "For the night."

"I will say so." Ray smiled and leaned his head into her hand and felt the soft skin and warmth. "Thank you… for all this." he blushed.

"You're welcome." Amber blushed and walked over to the others. "Good night… Sheriff of Nottingham." She smiled over her shoulder.

"_God nat_." Ray smiled back and sighed. "Amber…"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

**Ray Lehmann, Oliver Loran, and Ragnar (c)NightMagican**  
**Bastial Rathbark (c)CherlnIDA**  
**Amber/Robin Hood, Fane (c)Me **

**Story written by us three as well ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

_"En to tre fire, en to tre fire."_

Amber slowly opened her eyes and stretched her body and sat up on her elbows and looked around tiredly. She got to her feet quietly and hid behind a tree, looking over at the oak where they had tied the sheriff three days ago. Ray continued counting in Danish while his horse Ragnar stood stomping his feet to the rhythm.

Amber smiled as she watched while Ragnar appeared to dance in time with Ray's counting, but then her ears lowered as she thought of what to do next. They couldn't keep the Sheriff here forever, but could they really just let him go? Bastial and Loran didn't trust him... She glanced over where they were still sleeping, with Bastial snoring loudly. She loved the two mice like her own flesh and blood. They were family, and she would never forgive herself if anything happened to either of them.

After giving it some more thought, she made up her mind. The sun would be up soon, and while the boys were gone to get food for breakfast she would let Ray go. Loran and Bastial would protest setting Ray free as they had the night before, so she had to do it while they were gone. And that way if anything did go wrong and Ray turned on her, then they wouldn't be there in harm's way. It looked like Bastial's snoring had kept Ray awake all night too, so maybe he would be too tired to fight her. Or at least that's what she hoped. So while Ray continued to play with Ragnar, Amber went back quietly to her spot by the fire to wait for the right moment.

….

John entered the house from working in his garden to find his wife Fern braiding her hair, looking like she was getting ready to go somewhere. "Where are you going?"

"It's been weeks since we got any left from trying to sell our vegetables. I need to meet our king...and beg him to give us more time to pay our taxes," Fern said softly fixing her dress and braid in front of the mirror. John took her shoulders.

"Love, let me go. Who knows what Fane would do to you."

"I refuse to let our king walk all over me," Fern said sternly. "If anything, it's best if I go so he'll take me seriously. I'm not just some housewife who just cleans and cooks all the time. I do my best for this village. So, I ask you; will you please let me go?"

John sighed and hugged her. "You always were so stubborn. I think that's one of the reasons why I fell for you, but please don't let it get to your head, dear."

"Our king should be told be that," Fern replied, entwining her fingers with John's. "The people's suffering is our suffering." Fern kissed him on the cheek. "I just put Caraway down for his nap. I'll be home soon."

John followed her to the door and watched as she walked down the path into town toward the castle. "Please come home safe..."

…

Amber huffed as she stood on her tiptoes, trying to put the saddle on Ragnar. She felt so small next to the tall Friesian. Once the saddle was on she petted his muzzle gently and then led him over to the oak tree. Glancing around to make sure Bastial and Loran were nowhere in sight, she knelt down and began undoing the ropes. Ray's eye flickered open as she untied the last bit. But once he was finally free Ray only looked up at her tiredly. She smiled sadly, knowing he must be exhausted after all he had been through in the last few days. She reached up to check the bandage on his eye one last time, but before her fingers could touch his face Ray sprang up and tackled her. Within seconds he had her pinned down on her back to the ground.

Amber gasped, eyes wide in shock. It had happened so fast that she didn't even realize he had stolen her dagger until she felt the blade pressed against her throat. Her heart pounded as Ray glared at her, gritting his teeth. Part of him wanted to do it, his enemy through years laid down in his mercy, but... He thought. She had helped him, tended his wound and defended him against Loran when she had no reason to.

Ray shook his head and pressed the dagger closer. His ears folded when he saw the dagger had broke the skin and had made a slight cut and drops of blood started to drip. The sheriff sighed and moved his hands from Amber and down on the ground next to her head. He looked into her brown eyes that were still wide from the tackle. He couldn't do it.

Ray quickly leaned in and gently kissed her cheek before he walked over to Ragnar and mounted him. He snapped the reigns and cantered pass Amber who had got up and rubbed her neck. He stopped the horse and looked back. Amber smiled to him for sparing her life, the red mouse gently smiled back before he put his feet in the horse side and galloped home.

...

Fern walked into the castle, her knees shaking, as guards led her to the throne room and forced her to bow down. Fane observed her as silence had befallen them, he loved to gaze upon this mother's body like a precious form of well cut jewelry. Her slenderness, the soft fur of her body, and how the dress complimented her tender slim curves of a maiden. How she would look as a royal concubine, groveling at his knees in a near ecstasy, her moans and whines of sex and lust would be ambrosia to his ears and his body. "My..." He sighed gently, stroking the arm of his throne, "How different we look from the bottom. Not many have the courage to face to me, no less look me in the eye."

"I don't fear you."

Fane chuckled, "Of course you don't. Have you come here regarding your tax collecting, or perhaps you're looking for a job here?" Fern glared and slowly stood up.

"I'd never work for scum like you!" Fern snapped.

"Hold your tongue. You are in the presence of your king and lord!" the guard retorted.

"Let her, it is mainly lip service," Fane smiled.

"I...I only ask for little more time to pay for taxes for me...a-and my village..." Fern stammered, her knees starting to buckle, "If you can only understand, we need enough to live. You take so much that bread is hard to get and with winter coming we will die without food in our cupboards and our pantries. I beg of you, if you have any humanity left within you, please give us more time!"

"Really now? You're not the first person from their old crooked village asking for extra days," Fane teased, "But I turned most of them down, you see. However, I can make you an exception." He slowly got up and circled around her, observing every feature she had, exploiting it in his mind. "You see, for a married woman, you have quite the body and your bosoms are plump and rich as ripe peaches." Fern yelped when Fane suddenly held her close and slipped his hand down her chest. "I can pay you twice as many for your village and your family, if you promise to be a royal concubine. You just serve me and sleep with me...and sit close to me; you'll be adored."

"Animal..." Fern growled, "Wretched beast-!" She roared punching him harshly causing him to fall to the floor. "I only ask of you to help benefit your people, and yet you ask of my body like I'm taken of you! Even if you were the last man on the soil, I shall not be your lap dog nor your wretched royal concubine!"

The guards ran over to the female to arrest her for violence against the king, but Fane held a hand up to stop them. He stared up at Fern, who was shaking with emotion but stood her ground as she glared down at him. After picking himself up painfully off the floor Fane returned the favor by slapping her harshly, then grabbed her hair and held her tightly by the chin. He opened his mouth to say something but paused as the castle doors banged open and looked surprised as Ray entered.

"It's about time you came home," Fane smirked at the red furred mouse. His brow went up when he saw the bandage around his head. "What happened to your eye?"

Ray sighed tiredly and rubbed the back of his neck. "I fell off Ragnar and had to camp in the woods for a few days til I could get back on my feet."

"Ragnar? Your pony?"

"He is a Friesian..!"

Fane rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You were gone so long we thought you dead. But it's good to have my Sheriff back, things have gotten sloppy since you left." Ray's ears flattened as he talked about Ray like his pet, his little guard dog. Ray felt nervous under Fane's scrutinizing eye. "You look awfully rested to have stayed in the woods so long."

"That reminds me… Thank you for sending a patrol out to find me." Ray glared.

"You're the Sheriff of Nottingham. I thought that you would save yourself. But here." Fane shoved Fern into Ray's arms and smirked. "You should get something after all you've been through."

Ray looked at Fern and back at Fane in confusion while Fern fumed. "I didn't say yes to the job, you pig!"

"You should be happy I'm even paying you!" Fane sneered. "I could just as easily force you to do it with no reward for you or your pathetic village as punishment. Either way, you work for me now, and my little Sheriff can try you out first."

Realizing what Fane was getting at, Ray glanced down at the woman he still held by the arms. He recognized her as the wife of the mouse he had arrested before that Robin Hood later freed. She glared at him for a moment but he felt her shoulders sag and she hung her head, not even trying to struggle. Ray's ears folded as he remembered how he had even almost struck her son out of anger. She must hate him for that; she wouldn't even look at him.

"My dear cousin, must you always mistreat your woman folk?" Every head turned to look at the mouse standing at the top of the stairs. He shook his head and tutted disapprovingly as he descended the steps, his fine silk clothes rustling slightly with the movement. "No wonder you're single and never had a queen. You slap them like cattle-"

"I beg your pardon-!" Fern snapped.

"No offense, dear," the mouse smiled apologetically, violet tinted eyes twinkling with mischief. "And besides, look at your awful nails," he added, grabbing Fane's hand. "You're begging to break them!"

"Hello Marius..." Fane said lividly, rolling his eyes and snatching his hand from his cousin's grip. "Are you done?"

"Ohh, really? No reaction? Well, what if I check your rectum?" Marius teased squeezing Fane's end firmly causing the King to yelp. He glared at Fern and Ray who just stared, not sure what to do.

"Get out of my sight!" Fane snapped, shoving Marius away from him. "All of you, get out!"

Marius laughed at his cousin's reaction but decided to leave Fane alone and go flirt with the guards instead. Ray obeyed as well and Fern let him guide her along by her arms. Once they reached his bedroom Ray gently moved her inside and closed the door. He removed his cloak and draped it over a chair and sat down at a small table with a mirror hanging on the wall. Watching her from the mirror Ray could see Fern sit on his bed shivering.

The sheriff shook his head and removed the bandage from his eye and winced when he touched it. When he looked up in the mirror the sight of his ruined eye made his stomach hurt, he didn't even want to think about how it would look if Robin Hood hadn't cleaned it. He took a piece of cloth and needle with thread and began to try to sew a patch, but kept poking his finger with the needle since his vision was off because of the missing eye. After a while of watching Ray fail Fern got up and took the needle from him and began to sew the patch herself. Ray blushed in embarrassment and waited patiently while she finished the eyepatch and placed it around his head to try it on. It was a good fit, and Ray looked at himself in the mirror again. Now I really do look like a villain, he thought to himself sarcastically."Thank you," he said out loud.

Fern looked away and folded her arms across herself as if she was cold. "Just get this over with," she replied quietly, reminding herself that she was doing this for the good of her village, for John and Caraway.

Recalling Fane's orders, Ray's good eye roamed over her body as he stood up. Fane was right; she was lovely to look upon. Fern stiffened when Ray's finger gently brushed across her cheek, but she didn't move. He moved behind her and she shivered when she felt his breath on her neck. He inhaled her scent, his arms snaking around her waist. She gasped when Ray suddenly spun her around and kissed her deeply. She put her arms against his chest in protest and was about to shove him away when she remembered the deal she made with Fane, so she surrendered allowing Ray to do as he wanted. When they finally had to part for air Ray panted heavily in heat.

"Is this what you meant," Fern asked coldly, "when you suggested I sell my body?" Ray just stared and lowered his ears. "You have just wanted my body-"

"No," Ray replied as something clicked in his mind. "Not yours…" To Fern's surprise he let her go so suddenly that they both stumbled back away from each other. Still breathing hard Ray wiped his sleeve across his mouth and turned his back to Fern as he went to the window at his balcony, leaning with both hands against the frame.

"Go to Marius," Ray ordered, causing Fern to look up in surprise. "I can be a little…" Ray trailed off, knowing she would get the gist of it. "So go to him instead."

Fern stood confused for a moment that he would just let her go like that, but didn't waste time questioning his actions. Without a word she hastily went out the door, leaving him alone.

Ray took a shaky breath. He ran a hand through his disheveled hair, inhaling the scent that lingered on his fingers. It smelled like Fern, he thought, recalling her emerald green eyes glaring at him with hatred. He didn't want to smell like her; it was a different scent he craved...

With a frustrated growl Ray left the window and walked over to his dresser and opened one of the drawers. Inside was a pile of brilliant red feathers. They were all ones that Robin Hood had left behind as a sign at each scene of crime, and over the years Ray had kept every one of them.

Ray picked up one of the feathers and held it between his fingers. As he gazed at the scarlet colored feather Ray ran his fingers along the soft edges, and realized that it was because Fern wasn't the one he really wanted.

He wanted _her._

Not green eyes, it was the brown eyes he wanted. "Not brown… Red. I want red! _Rød! RØD!"_ He grabbed a handful of the feathers. "Red feather… mine!" Ray clutched the feathers tight and held them against his face, breathing in the faint scent of her that lingered on them. "Red feather mine! You are _mine_, Robin!"

Ray fell to his knees, repeating the words over and over. "Mine... be... mine." He slowly crawled over to the couch where a feather had landed. "But not the foe way... The.. the desire. Leave me!" He yelled and staggered up to his feet, almost in trance as he stumbled around and slammed into pieces of furniture while the feathers flew in the air around him. He cut his hand on something and saw the red blood drip down.

"Red... Red! Go away!" He cried to his own desire and lust, causing the feathers to fly higher in his room so they were out of his reach. "Little Robin bird... land in my hand," he called softly to the feathers, afraid that they would fly forever out of his reach. He closed his eye as the feathers swirled around, surrounding him in a flurry of red. "Land in my hand, let me be one with your body." One of the feathers floated down to rest in his hand, and he stared as the blood from the cut stained the feather an even brighter scarlet. "Have my blood; and let me be a part of you inside."

He wandered closer to the fireplace where a painting of Fane hung above the mantle, and a spark from the fire leapt out of the flames causing the feathers to burn. "No! Robin bird, land in my hand! Let me protect you!" He cried out, grasping desperately out to the feathers to collect as many as he could. "I will protect you... The king... He will burn you!" he slowly wept and held the feathers close. Red Feather Mine. "I will protect you. Amber."

God have mercy.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Lots of symbolism in the last scene (which is hugely inspired by ****_Hellfire_**** from HoND). It should make more sense after a later chapter... So big cookie to anyone who can guess what it all means now 8D**

**Ray Lehmann, John Mikkelsen, Oliver Loran, and Cover Art(c)NightMagican**  
**Fern Mikkelsen, Bastial Rathbark, and Marius (c)CherlnIDA**  
**Amber/Robin Hood and Fane (c)Me**

**Story written by us three ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Fern sighed to herself as she wandered aimlessly through the castle halls, lost in her thoughts. Even if she didn't want to be felt, kissed, or ravished by Ray, she felt something crack inside herself when she was tossed like a worn out piece of leather. And now here she was looking for work to sell her body as a royal concubine to save her village. She hated the sheriff, and she was married, but she felt like crying. Was Fane's comments just honey? No, why should she care? And yet...Fern looked down at her hands. Was she old? Was her youth gone? Perhaps she was undesirable now, as shown by Ray's reaction. What kind of concubine would she be if no one but her husband wanted her? Feeling her confidence collapse, Fern slumped against the wall and wept.

Mocking her, they were just mocking her.

"I'll never get the money now...I'm unwanted," she sighed, burying her face in her palms. "I give my body willingly for my people, my family, and this is what I get. I never felt so insulted. Why...why can't I be like Robin?!" She sobbed. The hate and self-loathing simmered and boiled inside her. She found herself hating the sheriff more and more for all he had done... Her thoughts were derailed when she smelled the scent of flowers and looked up and saw Marius holding scarlet flowers.

"Oh, my dear mother. I'm sorry, did something happen?" Marius asked tenderly.

Fern gently took the flowers, and held them close. "The sheriff threw me out..." Marius looked surprised. "I'm supposed to be giving myself for my people aren't I? Why did the sheriff not do it? I-is my body just not desirable?!" She held the flowers closer. "I'm just not pretty anymore."

Marius smiled and felt her cheek. "My dear, you're lovely for a mother. The sheriff has no manners; but sadly, I cannot be with you because I desire men. But I promise you, I'm a friend." Fern felt tears flow and hugged Marius, sobbing into his chest.

Marius ended up taking Fern to his bedroom, what he called "the prison" since he was not allowed outside the castle walls including beyond the royal gardens, and prepared tea for the mother. He listened intently as the anguished mouse explained her ordeals, to sell herself for sex for her village or to end up with her village dying in the winter cold. "I am sorry to how cruel my cousin is," he said giving her a cup of warm tea, "And I suppose this is why you have some jealousy towards the legendary Robin Hood? Not that I don't blame you."

Fern sighed, "Heroics seem behind me...I just wash dirty rags and sell vegetables for a living. We barely pass a day, and we only earn a few coins for our efforts. It seems like all my hard work is futile. Is it really best to give up and seek our graves in the cold snow?" Marius sat down next to her.

"You're angry inside aren't you? Even though you claim to want to seek death, you clearly want vengeance."

"Anger is merely an emotion. It's natural is it?"

Marius took her hand. "Nay, soldiers and armies rely on anger in their blood to fight to survive. My dear, you are a natural soldier on Nottingham ground; the sheriff won't bat an eye to you. But that anger, that burning is surely your strength."

Fern blushed as she thought over Marius's words and sipped her tea. Her gaze shifted to the window where the first rays of the sun were peaking through the sky. She felt her heart wrenching as she thought of John and Caraway waking up to find her gone. "It's morning already…"

Marius followed her gaze to the window and chuckled. "My how fast the time passed. It's been so long since I've had a decent companion to talk with I suppose I lost track of the time." Fern looked up surprised. "This isn't part of my castle, in fact, I don't live here at all. Much like you, Fane has forced me to a corner. I am but prisoner in this stone fortress, not allowed beyond the royal gardens. I can no longer touch the dirty roads, or contact any of my loved ones. Fane...burns my letters, and kills my messengers, be they a Samaritan bystander or dove." Fern saw a forlorn look come into his eyes. "I have one friend but… but Fane keeps me from him," he said quietly, his ears perked down. "I'm not allowed to talk about him, his very name is forbidden from being spoken…"

Fern looked up suddenly at that as it clicked in her mind. "You mean Prince Mar-?!" She stopped herself from saying it when Marius flinched. Her tone softened. "What happened?"

"I-I can't say," Marius said, glancing around nervously. "When Fane took the throne he made up a story for the people but only a select few know the truth. If I were to tell you that truth then… I'm sorry, I just can't risk putting you in more danger."

"I understand," Fern nodded. "But if Fane's brother is still alive, then maybe there's still hope for Nottingham after all…"

"You keep holding to such hopes. Frankly, it's harder to me to have an optimistic outlook, but when you're stuck in here hope is hard to come by. The reason why I keep holding my head up...is for ' his' sake. Selfish, isn't it?"

"Not at all; in fact you're one of the least selfish people I've met." Fern said, putting a comforting hand on Marius's. "And thank you," she added. "For being so kind to me."

"You're very welcome my dear," Marius replied with a warm smile. "Though I think I should be thanking you. For the first time in years, I don't feel so lonely anymore."

"Hey Rob', we're back!" Bastial called cheerily, holding up their breakfast. "Let's get this fire going, I'm starved…" Bastial froze in front of the big oak tree and dropped the bird he was holding. "W-What the-! The Sheriff's gone!"

"What?!" Loran exclaimed, rushing over to the tree. "How could he have escaped?"

Amber's ears lowered and she watched silently as the two examined the scene. Bastial knelt down and examined the ropes laying on the ground at the tree. "The ropes weren't cut…" he remarked, picking up one of the cords.

"And I made sure that he couldn't reach the knots to untie himself..." Loran added confused.

"He didn't escape," Amber finally spoke up. She looked away sheepishly as Loran and Bastial stared at her. "I um… I let him go."

The two males just looked at her, and Amber winced when they exclaimed at the same time.

"You did what?!"

"Why would you do that?!"

"Well we couldn't keep him here forever," Amber shrugged nervously.

"Don't you remember who this guy is?" Bastial said. "He's the one who collects taxes, who ruins the lives of innocent people of Nottingham! Not to mention he's been trying to capture us for years! He's the enemy!"

"No he's not; Fane is," Amber replied determinedly. Loran frowned at her response.

"Maybe so, but he is still Fane's guard dog-"

"Stop calling him that," Amber said through gritted teeth. Loran stared in surprise.

"I can't believe you're defending him," Loran said, throwing his hands up in frustration. "He could have killed you!"

"But he didn't! He's not how you think he is." Amber turned and looked in the direction of the castle, holding her arms. "I have seen how much Ragnar trust him, so I do the same."

"You can't compare the people with a horse."

"Animals can sense evil… and Ray is not that," Amber said with her ears folded.

"I still say we should have gotten rid of him when we had the chance-"

"And what then?" Amber asked, turning back to him and placing her hands on her hips. "If Ray was gone he would just be replaced, and who knows if the new sheriff would be much worse?" Both Loran and Bastial's ears folded. "Ray has to do these things because Fane forces him to," Amber continued. "You said yourself that he swore to follow the king's orders, and no matter who that king is he must do it. Think of how much worse things would be if Fane replaced Ray with a new sheriff who was more like him, who was more cruel and wouldn't hesitate to use violence on the people to make them pay. At least Ray doesn't do that. So don't blame him for Fane's cruelty."

Loran knew she had a point but still wasn't convinced. "You might believe in him but I'm not so easy to forgive," Loran replied.

"I don't expect you to. Just give him a chance." Amber put a hand on his shoulder and smiled softly. "Now come on, let's get on with work. Bastial, where's the grub? I'm starved."

"Already on it!" Bastial said happily, glad to get off the touchy subject of the sheriff. Amber followed him to the fire to roast the bird and Loran followed. He watched the two younger mice talking and laughing together and smiled to himself. The three of them had been through so much together. They were family, and Loran would do anything to keep them safe. He just hoped that Amber's instincts about the sheriff were true.

"Sheriff… sheriff," one of the castle's maid's called and gently shook Ray's shoulder. "Sheriff it's morning."

Ray groaned in his sleep and opened his eye, his body cracking when he sat up and he rubbed his temples. His eye widened when he thought of the burning feathers in his room and he quickly stood up. Ray rose an eyebrow when he saw his room was completely clean.

"Did you clean my room this morning?" Ray asked.

"No, sir," the maid replied as she poured some water in a bowl for him to clean his face. "B-but I can do it right away if you want it, sir."

"No it's fine," Ray said more confused. But the cut, the blood... He looked down at his hand he had cut the last night and saw something else coating his fingers. Ugh… not again. It's never blood, when does he learn it?

"Anything else you need, sir?" The maid's question made Ray blush deeply and he turned around and hid his hand behind his back. The sheriff waved her off and waited until she had left and rushed over to the bowl and cleaned his hand in the water. Ray scrubbed until the liquid was milky white and he just looked at it and dried his hands. He couldn't give that back to the maid so he held the bowl and poured the dirty water into a potted plant. Ray placed the bowl down and rubbed his temples again when he felt a headache coming. He didn't even go to his bed last night but just fell asleep on the couch. But nothing was left from yesterday, the feathers were still in the drawer even the smell of smoke was gone.

Ray didn't want to spend one more minute in his room and took his cloak and exited. With an elegant flourish he swung the cape around and fastened it around his neck and walked outside to the courtyard. He took an apple from a sack and ate looking around tired around and hoped the fresh air would help him wake up. While he was eating a palace guard approached with a list in his hands. Time to get to work, Ray thought tiredly.

"Excuse me Sheriff," the guard said, doing a salute before giving his report. "One of the supply wagons was robbed during the night, sir."

Ray groaned to himself. "Show me." He followed the guard to the wagon and poked his head inside. "What was taken?" Ray asked.

"Two sacks: one filled with vegetables and one with flour," the guard replied.

"That's all?" Ray mumbled mostly to himself.

"Any ideas sir?"

"Whoever it was isn't very strong since they could only carry two bags, so it could be a woman," Ray answered, thinking of Amber. But he searched the area for the red feather and couldn't find one. Which meant Robin Hood was not the culprit for once. "Or maybe a young man."

"What do you suggest we do?" One of the guards asked. "Do you have any suspects?"

Ray shook his head. "Not yet... Make my and two other horses ready. I'll go out and ask some of the peasants what they know." Ray said and sat on a barrel and relaxed until the stable boy came out with the frisian.

Ray rested his head against the horn of his saddle, massaging his aching head. "I hope this will be a short case... ugh, my head." He wished his body wouldn't swing from side to side every time Ragnar took some steps.

"You okay sir?"

"Yeah. Just had a rough night…" Ray sighed tiredly and sat up with a groan. "Let's get this over with." He gently kicked Ragnar's side and walked around the town and talked with witnesses. Most of them didn't know anything about what had happened during the night. If they lied because they were too afraid to talk or they really didn't know anything Ray couldn't tell. The more time that passed the more impatient Ray became, first when he offered a few coins for information the peasants opened their mouths.

"The orphanage," Ray said to his guards and all heads were turned to the old house at the end of the road. Mrs. Dutch was standing outside the building and hummed while she swept the ground with an old broom. She looked up in surprise when the sheriff mounted down from Ragnar.

"G-Good morning Sheriff." She stammered. "A-anything I can do for you?"

"A robbery has been reported in the royal storage. One bag of vegetables and one with flour." Ray said and turned back to the guards. "Search the house." He commanded. The woman yelped when the men pushed her aside and entered and looked in every corner of the building. Even woke up the children and pushed some of them out of their rooms to search under beds and every possible hiding place.

"Please sir, be nice to the children," Mrs. Dutch asked gently. "This treatment makes them very scared." Ray sighed and didn't look at her. His injured eye made his head throb and every move made him dizzy. Mrs. Dutch rose an eyebrow when she noticed the sheriff held a red feather in his hand and inhaled it's scent to distract himself from the pain.

"Sir, we found them!" The guards called from the house. Ray walked inside the building and Mrs. Dutch followed him and kneeled in front of her children and made sure they were all alright. Ray checked the labels on the bags a guard was holding in the pantry.

"Looks like we found our thief," Ray said, looking back at Mrs. Dutch. The lady's eyes widened.

"What?!" Mrs. Dutch gasped, trembling in fear as she looked back and forth at Ray and the guard holding the bags. "N-No, sir, I swear I had nothing to do with this!"

"Then how did it get here?" Ray demanded, getting more annoyed.

"I don't know!" Mrs. Dutch said desperately. "Last night this pantry was nearly empty. W-When I found it this morning I just thought that R-Robin Hood…" the lady flinched at saying the outlaw's name.

"Robin Hood had nothing to do with it!" Ray yelled angrily, then hissed in pain and put a hand over his injured eye. "It is a high crime to rob royalty; you're under arrest." Mrs. Dutch gasped in fear.

"B-but sheriff!" She cried. "The children?! They will be lost without me!"

Ray sighed and nodded to one the guards who took the handcuffs off from his belt.

"Stop!" one of the children suddenly shouted from behind him.

"Stay out of this, kid," Ray sighed, not bothering to turn around to see who had spoken.

"No! I-I did it!" Ray turned back and stared as a boy stepped forward from the other children. He was a blue eyed mouse with light brown fur and messy dark brown hair pulled back in a small ponytail who looked to be between eight to ten years old. "I-I stole the food."

"Allen?" Mrs. Dutch whispered in horror, her eyes wide.

"You?" Ray asked surprised.

The boy was trembling and his eyes full of fear, but he stood tall trying to be brave. "I-I snuck out after curfew a-and saw the wagon just sitting there… and I was so hungry I… I-I just wanted to help the other kids."

Ray closed his eye tight and took a deep breath. He is just a child, he kept saying to himself in his head. He opened his eye again and his ears folded when he looked at the little boy holding his tail nervous as he stared up at the sheriff. "I'm sorry," Allen said with his light voice. Ray smiled gently but it disappeared when one of the guards opened his mouth to speak.

"Orders, sir?" Ray stood a few seconds and rethought the situation, while Mrs. Dutch and all the other children watched him curl his hand into a fist.

"Take him away."

Allen looked heartbroken at Ray and flinched when the guards grabbed his small arms and took him outside. Mrs. Dutch fell to her knees and held Ray's cloak. "Please don't, sheriff!" She pleaded with tears flowing. "I will pay for what he has stolen! Don't take him away, please! He is just a child!" Ray's ears folded and he kneeled in front of the old lady.

"The King's law applies to everyone," he said and gently held her shoulder. "It will only be a few days in the stock and he will be back." He smiled, knowing the different crimes and the punishments for committing them.

Ray stood up and walked to the door, he turned and stared at the children standing there on the floor with bare feet. Some of them crying for what would happen to their friend. The sheriff sighed and watched the guards put handcuffs around Allen's wrists. "Don't worry, child." Ray gently said. "I'm sorry about it but you have committed a crime and that can't go unpunished."

The little mouse looked up with his big eyes and looked around in the town, Ray looked with him and saw the peasants were watching the whole scene. But it more looked like Allen was looking for someone specific.

"Dad…" the little mouse said sad with his ears folded and stared back to the ground. Ray gave orders to guards to bring the boy to the prison and mounted Ragnar.

"Are you not coming with us sir?" one of them said.

"No I have to visit the church first." Ray replied. "Do not hurt the boy in any way. I will talk to the king when I return and let the boy have his court."

The creaking sound of the doors to the church echoed through the hall, so did Ray's heavy boots as he wandered down to the altar. He looked around before he walked to the confessional booth. Ray sighed and entered and sat down. He did the cross sign over his chest and lowered his head.

"Dear God please forgive me for my-" he began.

"Spare me that nonsense, I know why you are here," a deep voice said from the other box. Ray rolled his eyes and closed his eyes and braced for the light when the shutter was moved aside. "You haven't changed one bit since when? Tuesday?" Ray sighed as he heard the priest exit the box and followed him out.

"Though I must say I'm proud of you, my son," the priest said.

"Why is that?"

"If it is true you haven't been here to confess your sin since Tuesday then it's over five days. That's a record!" He turned around and smiled teasingly. "Congratulations."

"Thanks… dad," the sheriff glared. Even though many didn't believe it, Loke, the priest of the church in Nottingham, was Ray's father. With his grey fur and brown eyes they didn't look alike at all, Ray had all his look from his mother. "But really I can't see why I have to come here every time."

"What do you want then?" Loke asked. "A giftcard to Daddy visits sinful son company?"

"No! I want to know why it is such a problem for you?!" Ray yelled with his tail standing on end. "Isn't it better that I satisfy myself than jump from woman to woman?"

"You do that too…"

"My point is-!" Ray took a deep breath. "My point is that it's better the other way. Nothing comes out of it, I just... wash it away."

"You are out of control! It's only a matter of time before you do something stupid, where there really do come something out of it!" Ray sighed and looked down at the floor. "Look up at me," Loke glared and Ray obeyed. "You were supposed to be one of God's sons. You were born in this church! It's your destiny! And yet… And yet all I got was a son with one of the deadliest sins… Lust." Ray glared back at him.

"Do not blame the child," the red mouse said. "Blame the parent who raised it."

"Don't talk like that of your mother!"

"I didn't mention her," Ray said and turned his back to the priest and looked around, gently stroking the carved wood on the altar. "And to be more correct; I wasn't born in this church… this is just a rebuilding of it."

"Your mother still gave birth to you here," Loke said. "And gave her life to save you from the fire here. When the church were build up again we came back to live together like a family." Loke glared at his son. "But all you do is have your hand in your pants! You do not think with your brain. You do not think with your heart. All you think with is your..." He looked down at Ray's body. "Ugh..." Ray looked confused, but glared back starting to get very impatient. "Place those hands on your sword and reins and make them stay there!" Ray didn't look at him and only at the door. "Understood?"

"Rend mig..." Ray muttered. Loke slapped him harshly in response. Ray held his hurt cheek and looked back up at his father. Their ears peaked when some of the townspeople entered the church. Loke smirked to Ray who glared back, the people just looked confused and was about to leave again. "Come in. Come in, my children." Loke smiled with his arms out to them. The family only stood in fear by the sheriff. "It's okay. The sheriff was just about to leave," he said and looked at Ray. Ray scoffed and walked to the doors to exit, but stopped when he heard Loke clear his throat.

"Come on, Knight. Show your charity," Loke said teasing. Ray rolled his eyes and digged his hand in his pocket to fish some coins up and put them in the poorbox.

"God bless you son."

Ray's cheek still hurt long after he left the church. He fumed silently to himself the whole way back to the castle but was soon distracted by what he would say to Fane when he made his daily report. Ray paused outside the door when he heard shouting from inside the throne room, then a clattering sound followed by more angry shouting and a painful cry. He gulped nervously and once the noises went quiet again he finally opened the doors.

As Ray walked into the throne room he saw a slave with brown fur and dark brown hair on his hands and knees clutching a rag in his hands. A platter and golden chalice lay on the floor nearby, and the mouse hastily scrubbed away where the drink was splattered on the floor. As he walked past Ray's ears flattened against his head when he saw a fresh bruise on the trembling mouse's face, indicating that he had been the one crying out earlier. Once he was done cleaning, the slave scrambled up to his feet and ran to retrieve another drink for his master.

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves Ray approached the throne and knelt down in front of Fane as always, bowing reverently.

"Welcome home sheriff," Fane smirked. "How are things in our little town of Nottingham?"

"There was another robbery in the night, your Highness," Ray answered. "It's the sixth one this month," he added, lowering his ears.

The smile disappeared and Fane gripped his hands into fists. "That damned Robin Hood..."

"It wasn't the outlaw this time," Ray replied. Fane still frowned but filled with confidence Ray smiled as he declared with a little pride, "But I caught the real thief in no time. It was an orphan boy. He only stole a little food from one of the supply wagons, but he is in custody now."

"I see…" Fane drummed his fingers against the arm of his throne lost in thought. "And what is the punishment for the boy's crime?" he asked.

"Three days in stock," Ray replied. "That should be more than enough to teach him a lesson-"

"Hang him."

Ray looked up in shock, feeling his heart skip a beat. "W-What?"

"Hang the boy," Fane repeated. "It's obvious that the peasants do not take our law seriously and we therefore have to be more harsh."

"Yeah... But..." Ray stammered. "Maybe it's because their lives have become more difficult to live because of the taxes so they have to-"

"Are you questioning your King?"

"N-No, Your Highness, I just… according to the code a criminal shall have a court-"

"Shut up with code! You do as I tell you!" Fane yelled, standing up over Ray. "If I tell you you shall kill a child in front of their mother, you do it!" Ray looked startled, afraid to start defending the boy, knowing it was useless.

"When… when shall the hanging take place?" Ray asked quietly.

"Tomorrow. Have the guards erect a gallows in the village square, then hang the boy at dawn."

"He… really should have a court trial first…"

"I am the King and therefore the court! And I say hang the boy! That's an order, Sheriff!"

Amber walked past the many trees in the Sherwood forest. She didn't know what to think, didn't know what to feel. She wasn't sure if she did the right thing by releasing the sheriff of Nottingham. She felt so weightless inside and just thinking of Ray made her blush.

Why did she feel so different inside? she kept ask herself. Amber quickly got her bow from her back and aimed when she heard a noise from between the trees. She sighed in relief when she recognized the black horse walking around. "Ragnar?" She smiled to herself. "It's him." Her heart raced when she saw the horse was without rider. Ragnar whinnied gently and trotted away from the archer. Amber followed him and she had to run to catch up with the horse.

As Amber ran after Ragnar to a big tree a hand suddenly appeared out of the blue. She gasped when it pulled her through some bushes and in defence she quickly took her dagger from her belt and held it against the attacker's throat, threatening to cut through the skin . Amber hissed at him and her eyes widened in surprise when she saw the grey eye. "Ray?"

"Also good to see you," Ray cooed, giving her a nervous smile. "Sorry that we have to reunite like this, but I did not want to meet your two boys."

"What are you doing out here?" Amber demanded, her heart still racing but too embarrassed to admit that he had really scared her.

"I wanted to see you." Ray replied and rubbed his neck. "Look I didn't really leave in a very nice way… so I just wanted to say thank you." He blushed. "For freeing me."

"Oh... you're welcome," Amber said, also blushing. "Um, is there any more reasons for your visit?"

"Robin, I… I really need your he-" Ray's eyes widened when he felt a big shadow looming over him. When he looked up he saw Bastial looking down at him with a glare. Ray yelped and jumped away only to run into Loran, who grabbed his collar before he could run away.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Loran growled. He saw Amber holding the dagger and pulled Ray's face closer to his. "Did Fane send his guard dog to spy on us?"

"I'm not his guard dog…"

"Doesn't matter. You took an oath, you swore your allegiance to him. You're loyal to that bastard of a king, a lowlife leader, a murderer and a Hellish demon of a tyrant." Ray flinched.

"I don't think he would have come back without a good excuse," Amber pointed out.

"Well don't just stand there," Bastial said with a smirk. "Start talking, shorty."

Ray gulped at the taller mouse's threatening look. "I came back because I… I need your help. A boy was caught stealing in the village. Normally the penalty for stealing is a few days in stock, but the king… he's ordered a death sentence."

"You arrested a child?!" Bastial yelled, since he had a very soft spot for children.

"T-There was nothing I could do-"

"Nothing?! You're the Sheriff, you could have prevented it!"

"Believe me, I tried! But no one can stand up to the king. No one but Robin Hood." Ray turned his head back to Amber. "I can't stop the hanging; but you can."

"Since when did you start to care about the peasants?" Oliver asked accusingly.

"Since always!" Ray glared back. "You hate me because I follow orders, I swore I would do it. But here I asks for help, I will still follow the order with hanging him, but you will be the heroes and save him."

"How can we know it's not all a trap?" Bastial asked.

"Don't you think that now when I know where your hideout is I would have attacked you with my men in an ambush?"

Bastial and Loran looked at each other for a short moment and then back at the sheriff. Amber only shrugged to them and smiled. "He has a point."

"Do you know the boy's name?" Bastial asked nervously.

"Something with 'A'…" Ray said and rubbed his forehead trying to remember. "Alex, Adrian… Allan, I think…"

"Allen?!" Bastial said concerned.

"Yeah that!" Ray only had time to take one breath before Bastial had him pinned to a tree by his throat and was lifted high over Bastial who already was two heads over him. Ray swallowed when he looked at the fierce green eyes.

"You arrested my son?!"

"Y-Your son?" Ray said, gasping for air. "I thought he was an orphan-"

"I was saving up to adopt him!" Bastial yelled, slamming Ray against the tree again. "How could you let this happen?!"

"I told you, there was nothing I could do, I swear!" Ray replied, feeling dizzy. "That's why I came back to you-"

"So you screw up, crawl back here and expect us to fix your mistake?!" Bastial raged, his grip on Ray's neck getting tighter.

"Bastial, calm down," Amber intervened, tugging on his arm. "You're killing him-!"

"Damn right I'm gonna kill him!"

"Bastial, wait! Remember who the real enemy is…!"

Bastial panted softly, looking over Ray intensely with eyes flashing in anger and threw him fiercely on the ground. "When you learn to have honor, when you actually grow a spine, then I can see you face to face." He gripped his hands into fists. "After this is over, I'm paying a visit to your castle. I won't let this go unpunished..."

"But Bastial-!"

"We've been too soft on these guards for ages, Amber. We need to fight back or else our people and Allen are just going to lose hope." Bastial sank down on his knees holding his head in his hands, almost breaking down. "I'm...I'm exhausted of this whole mess...I don't want to lose Allen!"

"You will not lose him," Amber said determinedly. Bastial looked at the ground with tears in his eyes. "Have I ever lied to you?" Amber asked. Bastial shook his head wordlessly. "Then trust me when I say this." Amber gently tilted his head up. "We'll save him, Bastial. I promise you."

Ray had not felt so empty and anxious in many years as he did when he saw the guards preparing the gallows for Allen's hanging. Ray's ears folded when the autumn sun rose in the horisont and he felt the warmth on his cheek, it reminded him of Amber's soft touch when she cleaned his wounded eye.

Fane took a deep breath, seeming in an oddly good mood. "Ah, what a pleasant day for a hanging, eh Sheriff?" Ray said nothing, his ears flattening on his head. "Quite the crowd turned out for this," Fane continued from his chair with the view to the gallows. "Who knows? Maybe even Robin Hood himself will show up," Fane chuckled darkly and looked at the wine in his glass as he swirled it around. Ray's eye widened, but his face was turned so Fane couldn't see his reaction. That was not a part of the plan that Fane should expect Amber and the others. But they weren't here yet so he so far still was calm. Though his heart raced when a guard started reading Allen's crime from a scroll and the little boy was placed on a bucket so his neck could reach the noose.

Ray glanced around nervously, wondering what was taking Amber and the other two so long. "What are you so nervous about?" Fane asked suddenly, causing Ray to almost flinch. "It's not you with the rope around your neck."

"Nothing, Sire," Ray lied. But thinking of what Bastial would do to him if Allen died made him tremble. His heart beat even faster once the drums started. The hangman put his hand on the trapdoor lever, waiting for the signal to let it drop.

"Murderer!" The crowd yelled, getting more and more stirred up at a child being killed so cruelly, like a lowlife criminal. Ray flinched at the insults and jeers from the crowd that had gathered, but Fane only smirked.

Ray held his breath when the drums stopped and the hangman pulled the lever. Everything was silence and only the sound of an arrow flying through sky broke it. It slid right through the rope and all the guards yelped when it hit the king's chair. The sheriff looked amazed that Fane didn't even blink when the arrow was inches from his head.

"There you are…" Fane smiled evilly. Every head turned up on the walls where three mice were standing with their bows, hoods covered their faces and the sun behind them made them only be seen as silhouettes. "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist bait such as this," Fane said. "Why don't you come down from there and we can talk like civilized men?"

Robin glared down at him from the wall with arms crossed. "Sorry, I don't deal with cowards."

Fane's eyebrows went up when the smallest of the three was the one to speak. It was the first time he had actually met Robin Hood in person, and he had expected the famous outlaw to look more like one of the taller stronger looking mice. No matter, Fane thought to himself, chuckling in amusement at the turn of events. "Says the mouse hiding behind a mask. Why don't you take off the hood, show us who you really are, thief?" Fane sneered.

"The only thief here is you," Robin retorted, pointing an accusing finger at Fane. "You hide behind those palace walls and horde your wealth while draining every last drop out of these poor people, yet it's still not enough. And now you would murder an innocent child. You're not a king, you're a greedy, power hungry, lowlife scum and tyrant!"

Fane smirked and poked at the crown on his head. "This one says I am the king."

"Maybe, but I will never call you my king." Robin glared down.

"Just wait my little boy." Fane chuckled and leaned back in the chair. "You will kneel for me one day and beg for my mercy."

"I will only kneel for my true king Marin!" Robin said loud and proud. Fane glared at the mention of his brother, whose name he had forbidden from being spoken. "He is ten times the king you will ever be-!"

"I am the eldest! Therefore I am the king!" Fane yelled and stood up from his chair and threw his wine glass to the ground making it shatter. "It has always been my throne!"

"Funny you say you're are the eldest," the grey mouse next to Robin chuckled. "You are the childish of all kings."

"Yes, you probably sucked on your thumb and cried like a baby until you got it the way you wanted," the tallest of the mice laughed teasing and he and the grey mouse started to suck their own thumbs mockingly, making Fane's blood boil.

"Enough!" Fane screamed. "Kill them! Don't just stand there gawking, kill them!"

Ray's eye widened and he swallowed when Robin and the men quickly and agilely climbed down the wall and landed on the ground in front of the guards. Allen looked up and watched the guards fight with the outlaws and stumbled up on his feet and ran to Mrs. woman held him close and untied his ropes before she hugged him tight. The crowd started to leave in panic when the sound of the swords clashing together made their ears ring. Mrs. Dutch watched Bastial fight with the guards and they winced when the man was close to be sliced by the steel. Bastial gestured to them to get out to safety.

"My King! T-The boy-!" One of the guards yelled to the king.

"Forget the boy, get Robin Hood!" Fane snapped. Ray just stood still and trembled with his sword in his hands, he gasped when Fane grabbed his collar and pulled him close. "Don't just stand there Sheriff!" He hissed. "Get them!" Ray swallowed and ran to the outlaws. Both his and the guards eyes widened and they stopped rushing towards them, Loran and Bastial worked together to hold a big log on their shoulders. The men smirked to the soldiers and groaned when they lifted the log up and threw it at Ray and his guards who fell back and yelled as they were knocked down to the ground, Ray only just in time retreated and avoided the log. The sheriff looked up with his eyes wide.

Robin Hood and his merry men bowed and Robin winked playful to the king. "Get them, Sheriff!" Fane growled but before Ray anxious could reach the outlaws the tallest one took something from his pocket and threw it on the ground, and suddenly smoke filled the air. Everyone near the small explosion coughed and choked. Fane's voice could be heard yelling at the guards to get up and fight, but the smoke was so thick that they couldn't even see to attack. When the air finally cleared Robin Hood and his merry men were gone, almost seeming to vanish into thin air.

Bastial sighed as he held his future son close in his arms and stared at the fire. Allen smiled up to him and Bastial smiled back and nuzzled his nose. Loran watched them and smiled gently.

Ray took a deep breath as he watched them from distance. He wanted to apologize to Amber for what happened, but he didn't wanted to face Loran and Bastial. They would beat him to death for lying about the ambush, he really didn't know anything about it but there was no chance they would be believe him. He looked down sad and gathered some braveness and sighed. When Ray looked back up he gasped when Loran looked at him with the biggest glare. The sheriff quickly held his hands up in defence "Listen I had no idea Fane wou-Arh!" Ray retreated and fled behind a tree when Loran rushed to him. Ray quickly turned around when Loran grabbed out for him. The old captain kept trying catching Ray who kept change direction around the tree. It stopped when Ray fell over a root and both Loran and Bastial loomed and glared down at him. Ray breathed heavily in fear. "I had nothing to do with the ambush, it was all Fane!"

"Fane, always Fane!" Oliver yelled "Why don't you take some responsibility and admit to your own crimes! You're so loyal to do whatever he tells you; it's just as much your fault as his!"

"And the reason why your false King is walking all over you is because no one else is standing up to him except for us!" Bastial added. Ray flinched as he raged at him. "You're hardly a sheriff, nothing but a stinking dog for your lord and master. Don't you even try to help those less fortunate than you behind their backs or are you too scared to even lend a hand? You think you're so cocky with that cross around your waist, praying endlessly to a God that doesn't even help us. How much innocent blood has to spill until you grow some spine? How much more of that until you realize we're all dying because of your king and you?!"

"Do you think I don't know all this?" Ray shouted back, tears appearing in his eye. "You think I can sleep at night with a clear conscience knowing what I do to innocent people on a daily basis? You're far from the first to label me as the King's loyal dog. I go through as much pain as you and the people of Nottingham does!" His shoulders began to tremble. "So you're right; I am nothing but a guard dog… Fane owns me, and it's the only way I can be under his protection. If the peasants gets the chance to humiliate me, they will. But not as long I am the sheriff, act like one and make them respect me. If Fane doesn't destroy me, then they will."

Amber's ears folded at hearing Ray call himself a dog, especially as much as he hated being called that. Ray sat on his knees holding his arms tightly, unable to face them anymore. His horse Ragnar slowly walked over and nuzzled Ray's arm, like he often did when Ray was in that mood, but not even that seemed to cheer the sheriff up. The horse lowered it's head and walked away again. Amber knelt down beside Ray and gently put a hand on his shoulder.

"We saved Allen," she said quietly. "No one was hurt, that's the most important thing. And if you hadn't warned us, he would've died. You helped save his life, Ray."

"But if he didn't arrest Allen to begi-" Loran was interrupted by Amber holding a finger up and glared at him. Enough, Loran got that message and walked with Bastial back to the fire where Allen sat and burned the tip of a long stick he had found. Ray couldn't believe his eyes that the two men had so much respect for her. He felt his shoulders tremble again and he looked confused when Amber gently lifted him up.

"Come," she said smiling.

"Where?" Ray asked confused with his cheeks red when Amber took him to a big bush behind a tree. He couldn't help but notice how gently she held his hand on the way. "Where are you taking me to-?" Ray gasped when Amber placed a finger on his mouth. She let go again and put her hand into the bush and picked some red berries and gave them to the sheriff. "Y-you are not poisoning me, are you?" he gulped.

Amber chuckled and tossed one of the berries up in the air and caught it in her mouth, eating one herself to prove it was not poisonous.

Ray smiled and tasted them. "They are good," he said and took some more. "Very sweet. Sweet like… like…" He blushed and looked at Amber.

"Like what?" Amber chuckled and tilted her head playfully.

"Like.. um…" Ray just stared. "Berries?" He facepalmed and was ready to slap his own face for that lower compliment.

Amber laughed. "Um…" she blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Y-You're sweet like berries too…" she trailed off awkwardly, blushing even more.

Ray blushed deeply and didn't notice Ragnar behind him nuzzling his back. "Ja, ja… We are going home soon," he said and looked back at Amber smiling. Ragnar kept rubbing his head against his back so Ray had to use a lot of strength so he didn't bump into Amber. The horse shook his head and with a big swing he hit Ray's back so he fell forwards and into Amber. His eye widened when their lips met and he quickly parted, blushing deeply he glared at his horse.

"Ragnar! I said we were going home soo-" Ray couldn't get the last words out when someone held his chin tight with one hand and turned his head back forward. He looked surprised when their lips met again, Amber making sure he didn't part again by holding his chin in a passionate kiss. Ray melted into the kissing, bring his hand up to her neck. He gently let his other hand follow the curve of her back and brought her closer to make the kiss more deep and passionate. When they finally parted for air, Ragnar lifted his head excited about finally getting home. Amber and Ray smiled to each other and it didn't take long before they made out again.

Ragnar's ears folded and he again rubbed his head against Ray. Ray growled and waved the horse away, careful not to break the kiss. The horse looked up and stamped its feet impatient. After some time he simply bit in Ray's cloak and pulled him back from Amber. The sheriff yelped and landed on the ground with a thud, looking startled by what his horse just did. Amber laughed and loomed over him with her hands on her lap.

"I think your friend wants to go home," she smiled, Ray only blushed in response. Amber gently kissed his cheek. "Good night my Sheriff." She smiled before Ragnar started to pull the sheriff home to the castle. Still high from the kiss Ray just sat down with a big smile, he didn't even care for his body being pulled across the ground by his own horse. All that mattered right now was Amber. His Robin bird.

* * *

**Author's Notes: There was so much that happened in this chapter that I have no idea what else to put in this description other than huge thank you to ****NightMagican**** and ****CherlnIDA**** for writing most of this chapter since I've been sick. I'll try to be more helpful next time ^^;**

**And yes that was ****mimmime****'s OC Damien as Fane's slave in that one brief scene. He's not actually named in this scene because Ray doesn't officially meet him til later so he doesn't know his name. But don't worry he'll show up more later ^^**

**The cast list is becoming very long O.O So instead of listing I'll just say all characters belong to their owners XD**

**Story written by me, NightMagican, and CherlnIDA.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ray sat eating his breakfast the next morning but didn't have much of an appetite. The pain in his destroyed eye had kept him awake most of the night, and now it was itching as well. He tried not to rub it but it was driving him insane. Finally he decided that it was time to get it treated properly and got ready to go into town to see an old friend.

"Ray baby!" the lady rat greeted as she hugged him. "It's been too long, you never visit me anymore."

"Sorry. I've been… busy."

"I know, I know; sheriff duties and all that." She frowned and turned his face to show the eyepatch. "Goodness gracious, what kind of trouble did you get into this time?"

Ray rubbed his neck sheepishly. "I uh… fell off my horse."

"You really should be more careful. I'm always having to patch you up."

"I didn't do it on purpose," Ray pouted.

"Alright, sit down and let me see the damage."

Ray obediently sat down in a chair while she carefully removed the eyepatch. Her eyes got wide when she saw the wound. "_This_ happened from falling off your horse?"

"Well, I was riding and a branch was hanging too low and hit me in the face… then I fell off my horse."

The lady's eyebrow went up as she smiled. "Chasing a certain thief again?"

"Yeah," Ray said blushing. "But… it was actually the thief that saved me." Ray told her everything of Robin cleaning the wound and then releasing him. Since Ray lost his mother in fire thirteen years ago, Sarah Caultry had taken him to her as if he was her own son.

"You're lucky that Robin Hood did clean it," Sarah said gently brushing Ray's hair away from the wound. "If not for that it would have gotten infected and been much worse."

"Yeah…"

Sarah looked up as Ray stared off into space. "Oh, I recognize that face… someone is in love," she said in a singsong voice.

Ray blushed more. "Is it that obvious?" Sarah just smirked at him. "It would never work though." Ray sighed as he watched Sarah preparing needle and thread to fix his eye and close the wound.

"Aww don't say that. It's alright that you love another man…"

"What?! No, she's not a-" Ray froze and held his hand over his mouth. "I-I mean…"

Sarah looked up in surprise. "Robin Hood is a girl?"

Ray's ears lowered as he thought of Loran threatening him. "I promised I wouldn't tell."

Sarah smiled and put her hand on his arm gently. "Your secret's safe with me, hon. Now sit still." Ray relaxed in the chair and braced himself for the needle and the pain Sarah started to sew the holes together in his eye. Ray hissed several times and even slammed his fist on the armrest of the chair. "Calm down, you're making it more difficult for me." Sarah said sternly. "I will end up making more holes than I try to close." Ray took a deep breath and sat still the best he could.

"There you go, sweetheart," Sarah smiled and cleaned her hands. "And do not cover it unless you want it infe-"

"You want me to walk around with this just like that?!" Ray yelled and pointed to his eye, rather missing one. "But... But what will people think?"

"You really think that is the worst they have seen?" Sarah said and Ray shrugged. "You have to give it some air to heal." Ray sighed and paid what he should for the treatment. "Look out for low branches," Sarah chuckled and hugged him before he left with Ragnar to the marketplace.

Ray sat on a barrel with a knee to his chin while his horse was drinking from a drinking trough, he sighed as he looked around. This market was often full of peasants selling fresh fish and livestock, especially here in autumn to prepare for the winter. Now no one could afford to buy anything and it was slowly ruining the town. Because of him, the sheriff… Or as Robin Hood says, the king, Fane.

Ray looked up when he saw a little girl go up to Ragnar and stare at him, her eyes wide when she saw how big he was. The horse leaned his head down and she reached a little hand up to pet him and giggled when he neighed happily. Ray smiled as she nuzzled the horse lovingly and stood up to go over to them.

"Hello," Ray said, kneeling down beside her. She looked up shyly at him and gasped when she saw the stitches on his eye, but his genuine smile made it seem much less scary and she smiled back. "These are Ragnar's favorite," Ray said, taking some treats out of his pocket and held them out to the little girl. "Would you like to give him one?"

The girl nodded eagerly and held out her hands, and Ray showed her how to hold it so Ragnar could eat right out of her hand. She looked a little unsure at first but when Ragnar took the treat her smile became wider and she giggled. "His whiskers tickle, don't they?" Ray chuckled, petting Ragnar's neck.

"Sophie!" They both looked up when a woman who Ray thought must be her mother called the girl's name urgently. When Sophie ran over to her mother the woman grabbed her hand and hastily walked away. Ray couldn't hear what she said but from the way she gestured at her eye and how she kept glancing back over her shoulder fearfully he knew she was warning the girl about him.

Ray sighed sadly and stood back up and led Ragnar down the street. When he looked around he saw other peasants standing in their doorways or looking out of windows, but when he looked at them they would quickly walk away or retreat inside their houses. His ears flattened at their reactions to him. He hated how feared he had become to the people, how they fled scared just at the sight of him.

As they came into the town square Ray glanced down into the water of a fountain. He studied his reflection and swept his bangs to the side, trying to hide the scars on his eye. Even if Sarah had told him not to cover it with anything for a while, he still wished he could hide it.

Ray's ears perked up when he heard sounds of music coming from the direction of the children's orphanage. He went down the street and stopped at the house, hiding behind Ragnar and hesitating after what had happened the last time he was there. He peeked around the horse to see what was going on and saw a few musicians playing their instruments while the children danced around and played. Ray was most surprised when he saw Amber there, holding hands with the children and dancing with them. She even convinced some of the adults walking down the street to join them. Ragnar neighed happily when he saw Amber and walked towards her. "Oh no, wait!" Ray quickly grabbed the reigns but the big horse continued to walk. "_Stop så!_" he yelled and froze when musicians stopped playing and all the peasants were staring, the sheriff blushed deeply. "J-just continue…" He said and turned around to walked away but the horse stood it's ground.

"Hi Ragnar!" Amber smiled and before the sheriff could blink the Frisian was trotting over to her, pulling his owner with him with the reigns. The crowd couldn't help but chuckle a little by the sight of the sheriff being put in place by his own steed. Ray quickly got up and fixed his hair and clothes blushing deeply. "Hi," Amber said softly as she petted Ragnar.

"Hi," Ray replied, blushing slightly. "What are you doing here?" he added more quietly. "Someone will see-" He trailed off when Amber chuckled and gestured at the dress she was wearing.

"I'm out of costume and nobody else knows, so keep it down." Amber said quietly, although still smiling to hide what they were talking about. "But what are you doing here?"

"I-I'm just passing by," he added, his ears folding when he saw the others watching him nervously and the kids hiding from him. "Or rather pulled by…" He said and glared at Ragnar who lowered his head into Amber's hands.

"Aww, he just wanted to say hi," Amber cooed as she petted Ragnar. "Come join us!" Ray looked up surprised and shook his head.

"No, I really shouldn't…"

"Come on! Even the sheriff needs to have fun every once in awhile." She smiled, tilting her head to the side. "Please?"

Ray looked around at all the peasants nervously and blushed "Alright, but just for a minute- hey!" The sheriff yelped when Amber grabbed his hands and pulled him out to the dancing floor. "I-I don't dance," Ray said breathlessly, blushing as he saw all eyes on them.

"Don't be silly, anyone can dance." They both turned when they heard Ray's horse neigh and saw him stomping and nodding his head with the music. "See, even Ragnar!" Amber laughed. The musicians laughed as well by the sheriff being swung around by the little lady and started to play the music again. The crowd stood there some time rethinking the situation and joined in too. "Dancing with me will help them gain trust to you again." Amber smiled as he held his hands.

Ray smiled as he tried to keep up with Amber as she swung him around in the dance. He removed his cape to better get around, since it keep getting stuck under people's feet and clothes. The music ended and the sheriff and the thief smiled to each other, Ray just looked into her beautiful brown eyes. His ears perked when he heard a slow and calm clapping from behind them. They all turned around and some gasped as they saw the grey mouse on a tall horse, even bigger than Ragnar. They all froze… the King.

"How sweet…" Fane chuckled and leaned forward and placed his elbows on the saddle horn and rested his head on his hands. "The sheriff has got a friend that doesn't have four legs."

Rays ears folded and he looked down at the ground. Behind him Amber glared at Fane and clenched her hands into fists by her sides. Ray looked at her and held his hand up to calm her down. He took a deep breath and walked over and bowed for the king. "I'm expecting my sheriff to do his job and not playing around with peasants." Fane glared.

"I'm sorry, my king." Ray sighed.

"Get back to work!" The king yelled, making Ray and the other peasants wince. "And shouldn't you people do the same? It's soon time to pay taxes again." He chuckled as Ray got his cape on again and mounted Ragnar. Amber gently waved to the sheriff and he returned it before he rode with Fane cel Rau.

"You're getting too soft, Sheriff." Fane said as they rode. "Dancing…" he scoffed. "Playing with the peasants as if you were one of them."

"Am I not?" Ray asked. "I may live in the castle but I'm not royalty-"

Fane suddenly swung his horse around blocking the path and forcing Ray and Ragnar to stop. "I guess you've forgotten what the mark means," Fane sneered. "You are a soldier; your only duty is to serve me, your King. Unless you are collecting taxes, the King's guard dog has no business mingling with the peasants just because a pretty girl caught his eye." Ray glared and looked down. "Look at your king when I'm talking to you!" Ray sighed and looked up. "You wear the sign." Fane glared. "Don't forget your place and job."

"Understood, my king." Ray said and gently bowed his head.

"Good." Fane said amused and turned around so his horse's end hit Ragnar's head, making the Friesian stumble back. Ray gently stroke Ragnar's neck to calm him down and glared at the king when he did not look. "Maybe I should find someone to train you. Giving you an iron fist!"

Ray did not listen. All he could think of was Amber, how they danced together with the peasants.

"Do you listen to me, Sheriff?" Fane glared over his shoulder.

"Hm? Yes sorry, my king." Ray said and rubbed his forehead. "Just having a headache."

"But not bad enough to dance?" Ray blushed and folded his ears. "So I'm getting you a trainer who can teach how to keep peasants in place."

"A trainer?" Ray asked confused. "But the old sheriff already trained me-"

"Clearly the old sheriff didn't do a good job," Fane replied coldly. "And you remember what happened to him."

Ray looked down and shivered thinking about it. "Y-Yes my king."

Amber sighed as she prepared her bow so it was ready to use when needed. She stood up after some time and held her arms. How she missed Ray and she was worried about what happened to him after he rode away with the king. But a few minutes later Amber smiled as she recognized a whistling from behind a tree. It's him! She smiled wider when she turned around and saw the red mouse standing there. She removed her hood before she hugged him tight. Amber looked at his clothes, he wasn't in his sheriff's uniform but normal farmer clothes.

"I have a life outside the castle." Ray chuckled like he was reading her mind and he rubbed his neck blushing.

"Coming to dance with me again?" Amber asked playfully and gently kissed him. Ray smiled and kissed her back, in clothes like this they looked just like a young lovely couple.

"Mainly came to see you." Ray smiled. Amber smiled back and noticed Ragnar come out from the bushes and she saw he had only had a halter on.

"Where is his saddle?" She asked and gently nuzzled the black horse.

"I prefer to ride him like this. My old… master, if you could call him that. He taught me to understand horses and how to be around them in harmony."

"That's why he doesn't run away and stays close to you?" Ray nodded and patted Ragnar's neck.

"Want a ride?" Ray suddenly asked. Amber looked surprised at him.

"Are you sure he wants me on his back?" Amber asked nervous and looked at the tall horse.

"Of course he wants you!" Ray smiled and held the horse's reins. "Jump up. He wouldn't drag me through the town to you if he didn't like you." Amber blushed and tried to get onto the horse.

"Ugh… I can't."

"Here, let him help you." Ray said and placed his hand between Ragnar's front legs.

"Him?" Amber asked confused and looked amazed as the horse bowed and almost laid down.

"There you go. I'm not that tall myself so I trained him to lay down so I could mount him easier when he doesn't wear the saddle." Ray smiled and Amber got onto the horse and Ray sat behind her. The thief blushed deeply as she felt his arms around her when he took the reins. Amber smiled and leaned back against his chest and relaxed as Ragnar walked on the path in the forest.

"He is very beautiful." Amber said after some time when they had arrived to a hill with a big oak. "You are lucky to have a horse like him." Ray smiled and helped her down.

"I also worked hard to get him. But he is not beautiful if you see him through professional eyes." Ray said and removed the halter and the Frisian started grazing. The sheriff gently moved Ragnar's forelock aside, showing a white star on his forehead. "Because of this he is a mistake. Friesian stallions are not allowed to have any white marks since his breeder delivers horses to the royal families and the kingdom."

"So they did not want him?" Amber asked sad and Ray shook his head.

"It was a month after we had moved back to Denmark. I was born in the church here in Nottingham." Ray explained and pointed at the church they could see from the hill. "But… it burned down and my mother died in the fire." Amber noticed Ray's sad face and gently held his arm.

"I was… around thirteen years old when we moved. I did not take any of it very well, my mother's death, moving to another country. The relationship with my father was the same as it is today. A year later I found the little foal in a pen near our house. I looked around to try find its mother but there wasn't any. I didn't know much about horses, but could definitely tell he still needed her, I slowly got into the pen. We just clicked together." Ray smiled.

Amber smiled back. "And your father bought him to you?" Ray sighed and shook his head.

"No. I was told he would be sold to a farmer who would use him on the fields. I found the man and worked hard on his farm to buy Ragnar. He was a year old when I finally could afford him and we brought him back to England when the church was rebuilt enough to we could live in it again. I got in training to become a knight with Ragnar by my side. It was hard work and I was often close to give up, but my trainer kept me going. He was an amazing man..."

"I can guess that. He taught you to do the right thing as a sheriff." Amber said and Ray looked at her. "You could have been much worse, like Fane. But I'm happy you got Ragnar. You are so cute together." Amber smiled and held him close. Ray smiled and held her back and gently kissed her.

"Aren't we cute together?" He asked playfully.

"Not in the king's eyes…" Amber sighed and Ray looked down at her.

"Ignore him, let's just enjoy the moment we have together."

Ray and Amber sat together on the hillside overlooking the town of Nottingham, watching the sunset painting the sky with a warm orange glow.

"I wish every day could be like this," Amber remarked, leaning back against him.

"Me too," Ray replied with a smile. "The King is giving me a little vacation, three days off, so at least we can be together more for a little while."

Amber looked up curiously. "Why should he give you three days off?"

"He said it was so my wound could heal."

"Well that was generous of him," she replied sarcastically. "Since when did he care if you healed?" She stopped when Ray stared at her. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean it like-"

"It's okay. I think the same." Ray sighed. "Maybe he just want his guard dog to be healthy."

Amber reached up and cupped his cheek. "You're so much more than that."

"Not to him; or to the people," he added sadly, staring down at the town. "I don't blame them for hating me. I would hate me too."

"They don't hate you; they're just scared. And since no one will say anything against Fane, they take it out on you instead. And Fane just hides behind the castle walls like a coward, sitting on Marin's throne." She stopped when she saw Ray looking uncomfortable. "Sorry, I shouldn't rant when we only have a short time together."

"It's alright. I took an oath and swore to serve the King, so I can't say anything against him. Doesn't mean that I approve of what he does, but… I have to obey or pay with my life. But forget about that. I'm just happy I can be with you for a little."

"Me too," Amber smiled and kissed him again. She chuckled suddenly and Ray looked at her curiously.

"What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking, it's funny how I'm kissing the sheriff who chased me all these years."

"I can still chase you," Ray smirked playfully and wrapped his arms around her waist, but a moment later she slipped away.

"Don't think I'm going to go so easy on you now," Amber smiled walking just out of Ray's reach. "If you want to catch me you'll just have to try harder."

Ray stood up and smiled at her deviously. "What reward do I get for capturing you?"

"You'll have to catch me to find out!"

Ray jumped up and sprinted after her as Amber ran from him. He got close to catching up with her a few times but just as he reached a hand out to grab her, she would speed up and slip away from him laughing. After a while Ray decided to try another tactic. She turned to look behind her and looked confused when she didn't see him. But Ray had slipped ahead of her and stood directly in her path so that she was running right toward him, and since she was looking behind her she didn't see him.

"Gotcha!" Ray shouted as he grabbed Amber, who yelped in surprise as she crashed into Ray. The momentum caused them both to fall and they rolled down the hill till the ground was horizontal again.

Ray laid on his back panting. "Are… are you alright?" Ray said quietly, trying not to laugh in case someone was nearby, as he noticed they had landed at a farm. "That hill was bigger than I thought..." He trailed off when he saw Amber was no longer beside him. "Amber?" Ray called out softly, but she was nowhere to be seen. Feeling a little panicked Ray looked all around but couldn't find her. "Amber, where are you-?!" He paused when he heard a whistle come from behind him. The sound appeared to come from a haystack in an overturned wagon so he crawled over.

"What the- Whoa!" Ray exclaimed when two hands grabbed him and pulled him into the hay, and a moment later he felt Amber's soft lips pressed against his. When they parted for air Amber smirked down at him.

"It looks like I caught you this time," she flirted playfully, tickling his nose with a piece of straw.

"Oh yeah?" Ray smirked back, and Amber squealed when he rolled over and pinned her, giggling uncontrollably as he smothered her with butterfly kisses. They wrestled around in the soft hay rolling around trying to pin each other down. In the tumble their clothes had become rumpled and Ray's shirt came untucked, and when Amber was on top again she saw his stomach was exposed a little and blew on his belly tickling him, causing Ray to laugh so hard his sides hurt.

"Alright, alright, I give up! You win!" he laughed. Amber giggled and nuzzled his nose with hers.

Ray lifted his upper body up and Amber sighed in contentment as he placed soft kisses along her jawline down her neck to her collarbone.

"You need to shave, your whiskers tickle," she chuckled, putting her hand on Ray's cheek as she laid down on his chest so he didn't have to lift himself. He continued to kiss her as he placed his hand over hers and slowly ran it down along her arm, sending little shivers down her spine. He caressed her side but her breathing hitched when she felt his fingers slip under her shirt and glide upward.

"Cut it out, Ray," she said and playfully tried to push his hand away but was startled when he suddenly rolled her over and pinned her wrists by her head. Amber stared up at him for an explanation to this sudden change in behavior and saw that the loving look had disappeared. Now his steely gray eye was clouded with a look of lust. Her heart pounded frantically when Ray placed himself over her, pinning her down more with his legs, and her eyes widened when he pressed himself down on her. "R-Ray, stop…!" She gasped out as she struggled beneath him but her struggles only seemed to edge him on. She panicked when she felt his hips grind against her and shouted for him to stop, but was silenced when he kissed her more roughly. She let out a muffled grunt as his tongue invaded her mouth and tried to turn her head, and when that didn't work she bit down on his lip hard. Ray yelped in surprise, and the sight of the blood dripping from his mouth down to her chest, made him think back to the night he had when his blood mingled with the red feather. Through the red haze he saw her brown eyes and it reminded him of his father's.

_You do not think with your brain. You do not think with your heart… You are out of control! It's only a matter of time before you do something stupid, where there really do come something out of it! _

Ray stared at her with his ears folded as Loke's warnings echoed in his brain, and they both froze when they heard a voice call out.

"Is anybody here?" a man called. He had heard Amber's yelling and had come outside to check if someone was in danger. Ray swallowed and looked back at Amber, he wouldn't be surprised if she would call for the man for what he just did. But she kept silenced until the man left again. Ray quickly moved away from her when he heard the footsteps fade away. He laid down next to her in the hay and turned his back to her, trembling and holding his shoulders.

"Why… why didn't you stop?" Amber asked, still shaking a little.

Ray shrugged. "I wouldn't do it to you." he said and held his head. "Deep inside I wouldn't do it! My father is right... I can't control myself!" he felt tears fall down in the dry hay. "I'm so sorry, Amber." Ray sat and was about to leave when he felt Amber held his shirt.

"Don't go." she said softly.

"B-but I... I almost..." he stammered back.

"I don't want you to leave me." Amber said. "Just respect that I'm not ready yet." She looked relieved when she saw Ray smiled a little to her. The sheriff laid down next to her and he didn't place his arms around her before she took the first and did so. Ray gently kissed her forehead and Amber smiled and rested close to him as the stars took over the sky.

* * *

**Authors' Notes: Finally updated a fic thanks to NightMagican ^^ We got some inspiration recently and been dying to update this again XD**

**So we get some of Ray's backstory in this chapter. Ray and Ragnar are adorable ^^ And Fane's horse is a jerk just like his rider XD Not sure what he will be named yet but sure we'll think of something ^^; **

**Also if you're wondering about Ray's behavior later in this chapter; Ray is an embodiment of Lust in this story. Even the red tint of his fur hints at Lust, and it's a big theme of this story. Just FYI in case anyone gets the wrong idea about him. There's a reason behind it, just wait for later chapters ^^**

**Also threw some little mentions of the previous Sheriff before Ray for a reason. Remember that for future chapters ;)**

**Big thank you to WingsOfASong for letting us use the lovely Sarah Caultry in this fic! She is one of my most favorite GMD OCs so having her be a part of this is a huge honor ^^ Hope we did her personality ok ^^; **

**Sarah Caultry (c)WingsOfASong**  
**Ray and Loke Lehmann, Ragnar (c)NightMagican**  
**Amber Mus/Robin Hood, King Fane, and mention of Marin (c)Me**  
**Story written by NightMagican, CherlnIDA, and Me**

**Inspired by the original story of Robin Hood &amp; Disney/Eve Titus's The Great Mouse Detective**


End file.
